Diario para Tino
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Capitán Tsubasa Supercampeones. Azumi Hayakawa le revela a su hijo en un diario la identidad de su padre, un jugador de fútbol de la selección japonesa que aparece y desaparece de su vida. Si quieren saber quién es, lean el fic
1. Memories

**DIARIO PARA TINO**

CAPÍTULO UNO: Memories

"_Querido hijo:_

_Hoy empiezo este diario esperando que lo leas cuando ya estés maduro y puedas comprender. Seguramente tendrás muchas dudas acerca de tu padre, te animes o no a decírmelas. Así que por eso quiero escribir estas palabras para que sepas algo más sobre él de lo que puedan decir los diarios o los comentaristas deportivos. _

_Conocí a tu padre aquí, en París, cuando éramos adolescentes. Él es japonés igual que yo, pero había venido a vivir a Francia, porque su padre era (y sigue siendo hasta donde yo sé) pintor. Gracias a ser del mismo país nos hicimos amigos. Debo decirte que tu papá tiene un poder de seducción enorme, y no me refiero a una cuestión física, sino de personalidad; enseguida cautiva a cualquiera que lo conoce. Para definirlo en pocas palabras era agradable estar cerca de él. Cuando estábamos en secundaria, vinieron de Japón a convocarlo para que juegue en el equipo japonés, en el mundial sub-16 de fútbol que se realizó aquí en Francia. Yo le prometí que juntaría algunos amigos e iríamos a animar al equipo. De esta parte no tiene mucho sentido explicarte cosas, así que lo resumiré en que después de muchos partidos difíciles (y bastantes inconvenientes, en aquellas épocas nadie consideraba a mi país un peligro) Japón ganó el mundial, hubo muchos festejos y alegría. Esa etapa marcó muy fuerte a tu papá: el volver a ver a sus amigos le hizo tomar la decisión de regresar, a quienes siempre había extrañado (o algo así, los detalles no los conozco). Cuando supe la noticia de su regreso, sentí que algo se quebró en mi corazón, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto. Fui a despedirlo y tuve la tentación de pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo... pero tuve miedo y no le dije nada. Él solamente me miró, se despidió y se marchó. _

_Después de aquel día en el aeropuerto no volvimos a vernos por largo tiempo. Él se instaló en Japón y yo me quedé aquí, con mis padres. Terminé el secundario y después de haberlo meditado un tiempo, empecé mis estudios como periodista deportiva. En la universidad conocí a la que hasta hoy es mi mejor amiga, Charlotte Poitier. Lamentablemente, unos meses antes de que terminara el primer año murieron mis padres en aquel trágico accidente con el auto. Al principio pensé en volver a Japón, pero ya tenía una vida aquí para bien o para mal. Mi animo desmejoró bastante y no pude rendir los exámenes finales. Así que Charlotte me invitó me invitó de vacaciones a la Côte d'azur, pues iba a pasar parte del verano con su tía en un restaurante que su familia tiene en la playa y pensó que un cambio de aire le vendría bien a mi desanimado espíritu. No se equivocaba, ese viaje lo cambiaría todo en mi vida. _

_El día que me encontré nuevamente con quien sería tu padre; ella y yo habíamos ido a tomar sol a la playa..._

-Diablos, cómo cuesta broncearse cuando sólo puedes venir a tomar sol un día libre! Puf, voy a tener que decirle a mi tía que al menos me cambie al turno de la noche –se quejaba Charlotte mientras se ponía el bronceador.

-¿Qué no estás bronceada? ¿Y que puedo decir yo? ¡Las japonesas somos tan blancas que ni con todo el sol del mundo nos tostamos!

-¡Ey, Azumi! Mira a ese muchacho de lentes oscuro que va por allí. ¡Qué cuerpazo que tiene! Un poco bajo pero... ¿Crees que sea guardavida?

-¡Pero que cosas dices! ¿No me digas que ahora te vas a ir a tirar al mar y gritar "¡socorro, socorro!"

-Hum... no sería mala... ¡Mira, mira! ¡Se acerca a nuestro lado!

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Sí, sí! Parece que viene para acá. ¡Disimulemos, Azumi!

-Entonces no grites tanto...

-_Bonjour, mademoiselle Hayakawa _–saludó el joven de lentes oscuros.

-_Pardon_? –preguntó Azumi

-¿Ya no te acuerdas más de mi? ¿Y si te digo _"Konnichiwa, Hayakawa-san?"_-dijo el muchacho mientras se sacaba los lentes.

-¡Taro Misaki! –exclamó Azumi -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Lo conoces? –dijo Charlotte, intrigada.

-Sí... es un viejo amigo. ¿Te acordás que te hablé de Taro, de la selección japonesa?

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Él es uno de los que ganó el mundial juvenil! ¿Así que jugador de fútbol, eh? ¡Con razón tiene ese físico espectacular! –a Taro- Bue-nos-días, mi-nom-bre-es-Char-lo-tte Poi-tier. Char-lo-tte –se toca el pecho- Entiendes? Yo, Charlotte.

Taro empezó a reírse mientras Azumi se tocaba la frente avergonzada.

-¿Eh, qué les pasa que se ríen? –preguntó molesta la francesa.

-Entiendo bien lo que me está diciendo, Charlotte. Yo viví en Francia unos años; y tengo buen oído para los idiomas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes? _Sacre couer_! ¿Quiere decir que entendiste todo lo que dije antes?

-¡Si, Charlotte! –exclamó enojada su amiga.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona todo lo que dije!

-Charlotte, el jugo se está calentando ¿Por qué no vas a buscar más hielo, eh? –sugirió la chica con una mirada demandante.

-Está bien, está bien. Sé cuando estoy de más en un lugar... Oye, Azumi. Invítalo al restaurante; hoy hay un espectáculo bastante interesante. Y de vuelta, discúlpame ¿si?

-No te preocupes –respondió Taro- Adiós señorita Charlotte.

Charlotte se fue lo más rápido que pudo y para no volver pronto. Yo le pedí a Taro que se sentase y él aceptó. Volver a verlo... me causó una fuerte impresión. Él siempre me había gustado pero... pensé que nuestros caminos ya no se volverían a cruzar... Como ves hijo, adivinar el futuro no es una de mis habilidades....

-Ha pasado tiempo... ¿Cómo me reconociste? –preguntó ella.

-Pues... eres la única chica con traje de baño con los colores de la selección japonesa. Así que sólo podías ser una nadadora del equipo japonés o tú. La verdad dudé en acercarme, pero... me pudo la curiosidad. –agregó Misaki un poco ruborizado.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Me parecería más lógico encontrarte en Paris que en la Côte d'Azur...

-Bueno... lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti.

-Vine con mi amiga, la chica que recién viste, unos días de vacaciones. Es que... me han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo... ¿Entonces, viniste de vacaciones?

-Algo así. En realidad vine a Francia con mi padre a resolver unos asuntos para una exposición. Íbamos a venir los dos a pasear unos días, pero no se sentía muy bien, así que me pidió que me le adelantara. Le dije que lo esperaba pero con un "Eres joven. Ve a divertirte un poco", me sacó del medio pronto.

-Te vi en la televisión, cuando ganaste el World Youth... Me dio mucha alegría... También supe que te lesionaste...

-Sí, es verdad. Pero espero recuperarme pronto. Todo a su tiempo. ¿Y que fue de ti?

-Estudio periodismo deportivo en Paris, con Charlotte y... el sol está quemando mucho... qué hora es?

-Cerca de las doce... –responde Misaki mirando su reloj.

-Taro, no quisiera cortar la conversación pero.... a esta hora los rayos del sol son muy nocivos y...

-Sí, yo también debo irme... lastima que no pudimos conversar más...

-Entonces ve esta noche al restaurante de los tíos de Charlotte. Se llama "Coer du mer", como el de la película de "Titanic". Queda a medio kilómetro de esta playa para el oeste...

-Bueno yo... –titubeó Misaki...

-..aunque sea para no rechazar la invitación de Charlotte. Mira que a las francesas no les gustan las negativas...

-Muy bien ¿a qué hora?

-¿A las nueve?

-A las nueve entonces.

* * *

_19 de noviembre de 2004_

_Hola a todos!!! _

_**Antes de empezar quiero aclararles que el personaje a quien me refiero como Taro Misaki es el mismo al que se conoce como Tom Misaki en latinoamérica y Tom Baker en Europa. La verdad primero lo iba a hacer con el nombre en castellano pero después la gente del foro Capitan Tsubasa me acostumbró tanto a llamar a los personajes por sus nombre originales que decidí dejarlo así. **_

_Este es mi primer fic de CT en realidad segundo pero el anterior aún no lo tengo del todo armado (Bah, en realidad este tampoco pero si voy publicando me obligo a ir más rápido). En realidad nació de la base de otro fic que estoy armando que no es de CT pero en el que Tino hace una aparición especial. Es futurista (transcurre en el 2010), por eso inventé a Tino. De ahí me surgieron algunas ideas que no pude evitar madurar en un fic que es lo que van a leer... Si desean alguna vez leerlo (aunque no sea de CT háganmelo saber)_

_La división en capítulos no es del todo correcta, pero prefiero hacerlo así para que no se cansen de leer... (y además así escucho sus opiniones mientras lo armo.) Tengan paciencia que voy escribiendo cuando puedo... Además tengo un serio problemas con las canciones... Tengo dos o tres que creo que van justas pero no sé si poner un pedazo o todo. Además hay una sola que bailan y yo ya la tenía pensada pero... no sé que hacer así que escucho sus opiniones!!!!_

_Todos los personajes son copyright de sus autores incluyendo a Tino, que es de mi propiedad (bueno, de su mamá y mío si quieren...)_

_Este fic lo escribe Victoria "Yun" Varela (20), desde Rosario, Argentina y para toda Latinoamérica, ja!_


	2. La hora del amor

**DIARIO PARA TINO**

CAPÍTULO DOS: La hora del amor

Al final logré convencer a Taro de que fuera esa noche al restaurante. No creas hijo que yo me la pasaba haciendo estas artimañas para convencer a los muchachos, me animé sólo porque Charlotte lo había sugerido primero. Me pasé toda la tarde pensando en qué me iba a poner, algo que no solía hacer. No tardé en darme cuenta que él era el motivo de mi conmoción. Me miré al espejo y suspiré; volver a verlo me despertó un montón de sentimientos que ya creía olvidados. En ese momento mi cerebro me lanzó una orden: "¡Contrólate Azumi! No puedes estar así por un muchacho que no ves hace años. Ya pasaste la adolescencia". Esa noche me puse un vestido blanco estampado con flores rojas grandes, unas sandalias del mismo color y un pulóver; pues a la noche la temperatura baja bastante en la playa. Cuando entré al restaurante saludé a Charlotte y a sus tíos. Luego ella y yo nos fuimos a hablar a solas. -¿Va a venir Taro, verdad? –preguntó la francesa apenas pudo. 

-Sí, me dijo que vendría...

-Entonces lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es que me cambiaran al turno de la noche. Con él no vas a extrañar mi presencia para nada... Aprovéchalo.

-Creí que te gustaba...

-Hum... japonés y jugador de fútbol... no es mi estilo... Claro que si hubiera sido Napoleón...

-¿Napoleon? ¡Charlotte...!

-¿Qué? Cada uno tiene sus gustos... y creo que ese muchacho te interesa mucho ¿eh? Vete a la mesa 14. Apenas llegue te lo mando para allá...

_La mesa estaba hermosamente decorada, ubicada al frente del escenario donde una banda y una cantante estaban interpretando canciones clásicas francesas. Me senté y esperé un rato. "Quizás ni venga", pensé, y luego lo vi entrar. Allí estaba él, vestido de saco y pantalón blanco y camisa color agua. Podría tratar de justificarme ante tus ojos y decirte que me sedujo, que me convenció con mentiras, pero no fue así. Yo estaba conciente de lo que hacía, al menos en parte. _

_En ese momento que entró al restaurante y me buscaba con la mirada; en que me di cuenta que mis anteriores sentimientos no se habían muerto, sino que iban creciendo segundo a segundo. Me saludó y yo con hilo de voz apenas le contesté. Traté de controlarme como me lo había propuesto, pero viendo que era imposible decidí actuar naturalmente y ya. Comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños, y sobre nuestras muchas penas..._

-¿Entonces cómo te fue en casa de tu madre? –preguntó Azumi a Taro.

-Pues bastante mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Mi hermana Yoshiko es una niña preciosa, un amor de persona. Con mi mamá al principio fue un poco complicado, aparte no olvides que tuve que tratar bastante con mi padrastro, y no te voy a negar que me resultaba bastante difícil de digerir en ocasiones...

-Pero es el hombre que ella eligió para que la acompañara, auque no te cause gracia.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Es un buen hombre y al menos la trata bien. Y más le vale porque si no fuera así ya vería...

-Hum... el clásico hijo guardabosques de la madre... –observó ella, divertida.

-No es eso... Verás, la gente se confunde conmigo, creen que porque les sonrío y no discuto a gritos no tengo carácter, pero se equivocan...

-Es que resulta difícil imaginarte enojado o molesto por algo...

-Pues no es que lo haga habitualmente, pero soy muy celoso del cuidado de mi familia. Pero dejemos esto. No te he preguntado por ti. ¿Aún vives con tus padres?

-Mis padres murieron el año pasado. –hace una pausa- Iban por la carretera... un coche iba de contramano y los envistió. Fue inmediato; al menos sé que no sufrieron.. –comenzó a llorar...

-Azumi, lo siento. Yo... no sabía...

-No te preocupes. Yo... tengo que superarlo. Me cuesta a veces, pero lo mejor es seguir adelante, no me queda de otra... –sonrío mientras aceptaba el pañuelo de Misaki. –No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, no hay problema.

-¿Quieres bailar? Están cantando "La vie en rose"

-Está bien. Vamos.

"_Quand il me prend dans ses bras/ Il me parle tout bas/ Je vois la vie en rose,_

_(Cuando me toma entre sus brazos/ me habla muy bajito / veo la vida en rosa)_

_Il me dit des mots d'amour/Des mots de tous les jours/Et ça me fait quelque chose"_

_(Me dice palabras de amor/ palabras de todos los días/ y hago cualquier cosa)_

-¿Cómo crees que una canción pueda ser tan dulce y a la vez tan triste? –preguntó Azumi mientras bailaba abrazada a Taro.

-Supongo... que hay cosas que pueden ser de ambas formas... O a la gente le resulta dulce lo que en realidad es triste, solamente...

-Sí, como con las personas ¿eh?

-No te entiendo... –respondió Misaki.

-No importa... mejor no hablemos...

Él no se dio cuenta de que me refería a él. En ese momento, en que estuvimos tan cerca, uno del otro, me di cuenta de lo que me había llamado más la atención, era ese aire triste que siempre traía debajo de esa sonrisa tan cautivante... Me aferré a su pecho tratando de no pensar en cosas negativas. Bailamos largo rato casi sin hablar.

Luego él me acompañó hasta el hotel. Antes de despedirnos...

-Perdóname Azumi, creo que te arruiné la cena.

-¿Arruinarla? ¿Por qué?

-Pues... por eso de tus padres. No quise ponerte triste...

-No digas eso, la pasé bien, de veras. Sólo es que no salgo mucho últimamente y no sé como comportarme correctamente, por eso hago estas escenas.

-No creo que sean escenas... no siempre encontramos oportunidad de expresar nuestros sentimientos, aunque queramos. O al menos eso creo yo.

-Nunca lo había visto así... Bueno, gracias por acompañarme...

-De nada. Buenas noches Azumi...

-Buenas noches...

-¿Azumi?

-¿Sí?

Sorpresivamente y poseído por un arrebato de coraje, se volvió sobre sus pasos, me estrechó en sus brazos y me besó suavemente. No alcancé a reaccionar cuando tuve sus labios pegados a los míos. Yo temblaba por dentro y después de unos segundos en que solo me miró con ojos expectantes junté valor para hablar y decirle...

-Ah... para ser tan tímido eres bastante apasionado...

-Lo siento, yo... –la miró con los ojos llenos de timidez- Nunca hice una cosa así, fue un impulso, perdóname por favor...

-¡No! Está bien; quiero decir... me gustó. –respondió ella, igual de nerviosa.

-¿Si? Pues que alivio...

-¿Alivio? ¿Por qué?

-Pues... no sabía si lo había echo bien. Me da un poco de pena decirlo pero... nunca había besado a una chica. –rió Taro, más por nervios que por alegría.

-Nunca me habían besado tampoco pero... supongo que estuvo bien.

-Y... ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro. Al mediodía, búscame en el hall del hotel.

-Entonces ahora sí. Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, Taro.

Cerré la puerta y me arrojé sobre el colchón, recordando ese beso inocente y impetuoso que me había dejado sin aliento. "¡Pero qué hiciste!", pensé, "Después de lo que dijiste no vas a poder ocultarle de que te gusta. ¡Si no quiero ocultárselo! Además, parece que esta actitud está resultando. ¡Ay, qué me habrás hecho para tenerme a tus pies Taro Misaki!"

Y me dormí entre suspiros sin preocuparme por lo que vendría.

Tal vez debí hacerlo...

**Hola de nuevo!!! Este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que el nombre del capítulo lo saqué de una película francesa que vi hace poco y me gustó mucho (el protagonista se llamaba Antoine, es de un director francés muy famoso pero no me acuerdo el nombre) y que "La vie en Rose" es un tema de Edith Piaf, un himno de amor para los franceses.**

**Bye, bye**

**Victoriaa "Yun" Varela, 20 años (verdaderos) desde Rosario, cuna de la bandera.**


	3. La vida en rosa

**DIARIO PARA TINO**

CAPÍTULO TRES: La vida en rosa

_Al día siguiente nos encontramos en el recibidor del hotel como habíamos acordado, cerca del mediodía. Bajé rápidamente, esta vez me vestí de manera más deportiva como suelo hacerlo generalmente. Cuando llegué lo encontré hablando por su teléfono._

-¿Problemas? –preguntó Azumi.

-Hum... no, no... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó ella.

-¿Adónde te gustaría ir? –preguntó Misaki.

-¿Conoces la parte sur de la playa?

-No.

-Es bastante alejado de la ciudad, pero hay una vista hermosa. ¿Quieres ir?

-Iremos adónde tu quieras...

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella riéndose -¿Si te pidiera que me llevaras hasta el otro lado del mundo lo harías?

-Si tienes pasaporte para salir de Europa...

-Hum.. mejor la playa entonces.

_Caminamos varias kilómetros, sin preocuparnos por el cansancio, hasta encontrar el acantilado. Allí las rocas se elevan imponentes por encima del no menos imponente Mediterráneo. Las olas chocaban suavemente contra la arena, pero bajar hasta el mar era tarea arriesgada y así se lo dije._

-¡Qué bonito es este lugar! –exclamó Azumi. En esta parte de la playa hay hasta estrellas de mar...

-Vamos a verlas...

-¿Pero y si nos caemos?

-Descuida. No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens / Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche 

(Unos ojos que hicieron bajar los míos / Una risa que se pierde sobre su boca)

**_Voilà le portrait sans retouche /De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_**

_(He ahí el retrato sin retoques / Del hombre al que pertenezco)_

Después de bajar, sin demasiadas dificultades, nos sentamos en la arena. Las aguas azules del Mediterráneo golpeaban suavemente la arena, dejando un rastro de espuma en cada movimiento. Él estaba muy callado, miraba fijo al mar, sin darse cuenta de que yo lo observaba. Había un aire de melancolía, más acentuada de lo normal y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad... 

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-En nada... cosas... –respondió como al pasar...

-Hum.. –frunció la chica el ceño. –Conociéndote, seguramente estás pensando en algún partido de fútbol o algo...

-¿Qué crees? –preguntó él riéndose.- ¿Que me la paso pensando en el fútbol todo el día?

-¿Y entonces? ¡Ah, ya sé! Seguramente tienes alguna novia allá en Japón y me lo estás ocultando... –dijo, más conjeturando que creyendo lo que decía.

-¡No tengo ninguna novia! Si la tuviera no estaría aquí contigo...

-¿Y entonces?

-Nada... el ruido de las olas... me pone un poco melancólico. Seguramente tú entiendes eso...

-Sí... –contestó ella pensando en la noche anterior... -Mira, yo sé que ayer no estuvo muy bien la cena, así que hoy tratemos de disfrutar el día...

-Me parece bien –respondió Misaki mientras sacaba su celular para apagarlo- Hoy haremos sólo lo que tú quieras... –sonrió.

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras/ Il me parle tout bas/ Je vois la vie en rose,**_

_(Cuando me toma entre sus brazos/ me habla muy bajito / veo la vida en rosa)_

Il me dit des mots d'amour/Des mots de tous les jours/Et ça me fait quelque chose 

_(Me dice palabras de amor/ palabras de todos los días/ y hago cualquier cosa)_

Il est entré dans mon cœur/Une part de bonheur /Dont je connais la cause 

_(Entró en mi corazón / Una parte de felicidad/ De la que no conozco la causa)_

-¡Mira Taro! ¡Caracoles! ¡Vamos a buscarlos! –gritó mientras corría por la arena.

-¡Creí que le tenías miedo a esta playa! –siguiéndola.

-¡Dijiste bien: le tenía! –respondió Azumi mientras se metía en el agua para buscar un caracol –¡Prueba el agua, está hermosa! –agregó luego de arrojarle un poco de agua

-¿Qué haces? ¡Me mojaste!

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Quedarte seco en una playa?

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ahora verás! –dijo Misaki mientras la alzaba de los pies acercándose al mar.

-¡Ey, ey! –exclamó mientras una ola los arrastraba sobre la arena, haciendo que los dos quedaran tendidos en la arena. –¿Ves? Eso te pasa por malo.

-Por lo menos ya estamos a mano, si fuiste tú... ¡Espera, arena no! –se defendió mientras la chica le tiraba arena suficiente como para hacer un castillo. -¡Ahora sí va en serio! –agregó mientras la volvía a cargar en dirección al mar.

C'est lui pour moi/ Moi pour lui, dans la vie 

(Él es para mí / yo para él, toda la vida)

_**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré / Pour sa vie.**_

_(Me lo ha dicho, lo ha jurado/ Por su vida)_

_**Et dès que je l'aperçois/ Alors je sens en moi / Mon cœur qui bat.**_

_(Y desde que le conocí/ Desde entonces siento en mí/ Mi corazón que late)_

Nos quedamos todo el día en esa playa. Yo había llevado una canasta de picnic y almorzamos allí mismo. Nos reímos. Al final cayó la noche con su enorme manto negro. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua calma del Mediterráneo. Él preparó una fogata con unas ramas secas y una piedra. Luego nos tendimos en la arena, frente al fuego. 

-Que hermosas son las estrellas... Cuando era niña, me tiraba en el jardín de mi casa a verlas y trataba de contarlas... pero siempre me perdía antes de terminar...

-Cuando era niño, creo que tenía cuatro o cinco años, le dije a mi papá que en ves de pintar un cielo de día, pintara un cielo estrellado...

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues se puso una noche a tratar de pintar el cielo, pero al final no pudo seguir... Resulta que las "modelos" se movían todo el tiempo y al final salió el sol... Entonces me dijo que no iba a poder terminar el cuadro..

-¿De verdad se quedó toda la noche?

-Ajá... el ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, que aunque las estrellas se quedaran quietas la tierra rota y el cielo nunca es igual... pero lo hizo para darme el gusto...

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

-Sí. Yo quiero a mi mamá y a mi hermanita, pero con él tengo un... no sé como expresarlo... un vínculo especial...

-Lo mismo me pasaba con mi mamá... hay veces que la extraño mucho... yo no sé si será verdad que las almas se van al cielo, pero prefiero pensar que ella esta allí, entre esas estrellas cuidándome como siempre...

-Era tan lindo ser niño... a veces me gustaría volver atrás, a todos eso momentos felices...

-Lástima que sea imposible regresar el tiempo. –hace una pausa. –Taro, ¿Crees en eso de que la felicidad es apenas unos instantes de lo enorme que es el camino en la vida?

-Tiene sentido. Puede ser... Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo...

-¿Eres feliz?

-En estos momentos sí... ¿Y tú?

-También... –respondió a la vez que se tomaba los brazos...

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco... ya es bien de noche y baja la temperatura mucho en la zona de playa...

-¿Quieres que volvamos? –preguntó mientras le ofrecía su campera.

-Sí, por favor... es largo el regreso.

Caminamos de regreso más o menos una hora hasta volver al hotel. Nuevamente me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, igual que en la jornada anterior. Y allí pude comprobar que aquel primer tímido beso se había convertido en un torbellino de besos desesperados...

-Definitivamente no eres nada tímido...

-Soy tímido, pero no lento... –respondió, con un poco de picardía en sus ojos.

-Si no fueras tan guapo no te dejaría hacer lo que estás haciendo... –fue lo único que pudo decir mientras él continuaba besándola, casi sin darle espacio para respirar... -Taro... –dijo ella soltando un suspiro. –Espera un momento...

-Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar. –contestó frenándose rápidamente- Yo no quise.. Mejor me marcho... –dijo dándose vuelta listo para marcharse.

-¡Espera! –dijo Azumi mientras lo sujetó del brazo -¡No te vayas, por favor! –imploró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

-Es que..

-¡¿Por qué siempre te estás yendo, Taro?! ¡¿Por qué siempre que quiero que te quedes te marchas?! ¿Es por mí? ¿Tan fea soy acaso?

-No... Tu eres muy hermosa... –respondió él.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo... –desvió la mirada- No quiero lastimarte...

-Me lastimas cada vez que te marchas... –dijo, escondiendo su rostro bañado en llanto.

-Azumi, estás llorando...

-Siempre que te vas lloro, aunque tú ni te des cuenta...

-¿Pero por qué?–preguntó Misaki; su rostro reflejaba una expresión entre perplejo y apenado.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Lloro porque tu indiferencia me lastima el corazón! Antes... antes podía soportarlo; podía pensar que era una tontería de niños, que ya se me pasaría; pero desde que volví a verte... me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento y ahora ya no resisto más sin decírtelo. ¡Te amo Taro Misaki! ¡Te amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma! –gritó, arrojándose a sus brazos.

-Y yo te amo a ti... –susurró Taro. Luego acarició su cabello mientras volvía a besarla, suavemente.

-Llévame hasta el cielo, por favor... –susurró. Y fue lo último que se dijeron con palabras.

Des nuits d'amour à plus finir / Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place 

(Las noches de amor que jamás terminarán/ Una gran felicidad que toma su lugar)

Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent /Heureux, heureux à en mourir 

_(Las penas, las amarguras se borran/ felicidad, felicidad que no morirá)_

"Sin retoques" entendiéndolo como "sin alteraciones"

_

* * *

_

_30 de noviembre del 2004_

_La canción de este capítulo es la misma que escuchan Azumi y Taro en el capítulo anterior, "La vie en rose" el tema de Le piaff (a quien llamaban "el gorrión de París") quien es su creadora pero después se hicieron muchas versiones (la original es de 1945!!!) Originalmente es en francés pero existe también en inglés e incluso en castellano lo canta Thalía, pero con un ritmo horrible. Si no la conocen bájenla de internet, es hermosa (la versión original). Espero haber hecho la traducción correctamente, hace mucho que no practico mi francés... Como dije la vez anterior es la canción más francesa de amor que puede existir._


	4. Sin decir adiós

**DIARIO PARA TINO**

CAPÍTULO CUATRO: _Sin decir adiós_.

_¿Cómo explicarlo sin entrar en detalles...? Lo amé inocente y desesperadamente al mismo tiempo; le dije cosas que jamás le hubiera dicho a otra persona... le entregué todo de mí esa noche. Y en esos momentos, aunque efímeros como después comprobé, me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Quizás te parezcan cursilerías, o simples mentiras que la gente inventa para vender telenovelas, que un sentimiento así no existe, que no es más que un utopía. Pero llegará un día, tarde o temprano, en que sentirás que el ángel del amor toca a la puerta de tu corazón; y aunque te resistas y lo niegues o trates de luchar contra él verás que es imposible no darle paso. En mi caso, esa puerta sólo la abrí una vez, y fue a él. Espero que cuando ese ángel venga por ti, desee quedarse allí, en el rincón más profundo de tu alma._

-¿Estás bien...? –preguntó él en voz muy baja- Hace mucho que estás callada... ¿Hice algo mal?

-¿Eh? No... bueno, creo que no... ¿Y yo?

-No... tampoco... sabría decirlo exactamente... –hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Entonces... ¿te arrepentiste...?

-No, claro que no... ¿cómo podría? –sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Y entonces, en qué pensabas? –preguntó con la voz y con sus dulces ojos.

-Es que nunca voy a poder olvidarme de este día, nunca...

-Ni yo. Te lo prometo. –le dio un suave beso- Ahora duerme un poco, ¿si?

-Taro... eso que dijiste antes de que... que me amabas... ¿lo dijiste en serio? –preguntó mientras se apoyaba sobre su pecho. Pero él no le contesto más que con el sonido de su respiración, pues ya se había dormido. _"Supongo que sí... sino no estarías aquí conmigo ¿verdad?_ _Porque yo sí te amo con todo mi corazón.."_ –alcanzó a pensar antes de que el sueño se la llevara también.

_Hijo, espero que nunca pases tengas que pasar por eso, pero yo sé que el corazón de los humanos esconde en ocasiones crueldad. Si alguna vez alguien y te dice cosas feas sobre tu nacimiento y trata de hacerte sentir distinto a los otros niños, ignóralo; no sabe lo que dice. Todos los hijos son del amor, aunque haya amado uno sólo; no lo olvides nunca por favor. De todos modos y aunque únicamente puedas escuchar mi versión, yo seguiré creyendo que sus palabras y su amor fueron sinceros, al menos en esos momentos. Pero... las cosas se ven diferentes a la luz del día. _

_El ruido de su celular me despertó. Lo busqué a mi lado, al no encontrarlo prendí la luz. Entonces lo vi poniéndose su chaqueta oscura y buscando su cartera rápidamente, era evidente que llevaba mucha prisa. Me miró... por última vez. Pero sus ojos ya no eran aquellos ojos protectores y tiernos de la noche anterior, eran muy distintos. Su mirada, no, su expresión toda, reflejaban un sentimiento de temor o de... ¿culpa?. Incluso su sonrisa era más bien una mueca, si es que sonreía. Un sentimiento extraño, ahora pienso que fue temor, me invadió pero sólo pregunté... _

-Taro... ¿Qué pasa, ya te vas?

-Sí... no te despiertes... Tengo que irme...

-Pero si aún no ha amanecido... Espera un poco más...

-No puedo, es urgente.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. –rápidamente salió por la puerta y cerró.

-Pero... –vio el teléfono sobre la cama- ¡Espera! ¡El teléfono!

_Corrí hacia la puerta a ver si lo alcanzaba, pero cuando salí al pasillo ya se había marchado. "Te lo olvidaste...", murmuré para mí misma; pero me tranquilicé en que se lo devolvería apenas lo viera. En vano lo busqué por toda la Côte d'azur. Le pregunté a cuanta persona pudiera, pero realmente no eran muchas; en el hotel sólo supieron decirme que había buscado sus cosas muy rápidamente y se había ido sin mayores excusas. La semana de vacaciones pasó y llegó el día de volverse a Paris._

-¡Qué diablos tiene este colectivo! ¡Vino con una hora de retraso y ya está deberíamos haber llegado!

-Así es la carretera después de la temporada de vacaciones, Charlotte... no te ofusques. –respondió Azumi, con tono pesaroso.

-¡Ay, lo siento! ¿Estabas pensando... en él... verdad? –preguntó titubeante.

-Me dijo que me amaba... –dijo, más para sí misma que para su amiga- ...qué tonta, si no se había acordado de mí en tanto tiempo, lo lógico era que me olvidara igual de pronto...

-¿Y tú le creíste?

-...

-Mira amiga, yo sé que es duro de aceptar, pero se fue y no le importó lastimar tus sentimientos cuándo él sabía que tú sí lo querías. No te quiere; nunca te quiso.

-No estoy sintiendo su partida. Lo que no entiendo es porqué ni siquiera se despidió... –una lágrima cayó por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? Porque es un cobarde; y un idiota. No llores por él, no te merece. –sentenció Charlotte, pero su amiga seguía mirando al suelo. –Lo siento linda, no quise lastimarte...

-Sólo... sólo tenía que decírmelo... yo no iba a lloverle con reproches... decirme que confundimos las cosas o no sé... que no iba a poder ser... con una explicación bastaba... o una nota en la mesa de luz, al menos...

-Bue... bueno... quizás sí te llame después de todo... –pensó unos momentos- Además.. fíjate que tienes su teléfono celular, en algún momento va a volver aunque sea para reclamarlo.

-Entonces no creo que pueda devolvérselo. Me lo robaron...

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un rato, cuándo te fuiste a comprar los boletos en la estación...

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada? Le hubiéramos dicho al policía...

-No creo que lo hubieran encontrado, la moto de los ladrones iba muy rápido... además quizás sea lo mejor... así voy a dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento me va a llamar...

-Azumi...

-No te preocupes por mí, Charlotte... –sonrió –Estaré bien...

_Pasé muchos días pensando en nuestra conversación, tratando de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a su desaparición. Aunque no se lo dije a Charlotte, sí lloré, varios días; pero poco a poco la tristeza le dio paso al orgullo y dejé de lamentarme. Después de todo, en algún momento tenía que superarlo y continuar con mi vida. Cuando pude hacerlo me prometí empezar a olvidarlo. Pero... eso sí que no pude..._

_Volví a la universidad, a tratar de dar los exámenes pendientes..._

-Ese profesor loco debería entender que hay gente a la que el humo del cigarrillo le hace daño... si a mí también me dio un dolor de cabeza... y todavía le falta preguntarme a mí... ¿Qué haré?–se quejó la francesa, como lo hacía habitualmente –No fue el cigarrillo, Charlotte... –dijo cómo al pasar mientras abría el grifo del agua fría...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces te mandaste la parte? Bueno, se ve que funcionó porque te molestó bastante poco. Además ya te dijo que te iba a aprobar. Hum... quizás también debería marearme... O sino...

-Estoy embarazada...

-...podría ser un sincope... no, eso suena muy exage... ¿Qué dijiste...?

-Que voy a tener un bebé, eso dije...

-¿Eh? ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Y con la naturalidad que lo dices! Pe... pero... ¿no estás segura, verdad? –rió, nerviosa.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo tome? Y sí, sí lo estoy... –contestó con la vista fija en el agua que corría.

-¿Es... es de ese muchacho? –preguntó mientras se sostenía a la pared -¿O saliste con alguien más?

-No... no salí con nadie más...

-¿Y.. qué vas a hacer...?

-No lo sé... todavía no pensado bien...

-Si no lo quisieras... nadie podría culparte, Azumi...

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Charlotte?

-¡Qué no es justo que tengas que cargar el resto de tu vida por una tontería de ese... de un tipo que no te quiere y al que no le importas! ¡Él seguro que esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí viviendo su vida tranquilamente mientras tú sola tienes este problema! ¡¿Y por qué, eh?! ¡¿Sólo porque tuvimos la mala suerte de haber nacido mujeres; eso lo libera de la responsabilidad?!

-Es verdad, nadie podría culparte... pero en algún momento de tu vida te sentirás sola y pensarás en como habría sido tu vida si lo hubieras tenido... –dijo una voz femenina que salía de una de las puertas del baño.

-¡Profesora Millicic! –exclamó Charlotte. -¿Acaso usted...?

-Sí, sí. Estuve escuchando todo...

-Profesora... yo... –dijo Azumi...

-Shhh. Nada, primero tienes que secarte esas lágrimas –con su pañuelo despejó la cara de Azumi- Y después tienes que comer algo, y luego, y sólo si quieres, puedes hablar conmigo.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes Charlotte. Tú tienes que dar tu examen todavía, yo me encargo de ella; ve tranquila. Y nada de fingir enfermedades, ¿eh?

-¿Vas a estar bien, linda?

-Sí Charlotte, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-Mademoiselle Poitier es una buena muchacha, pero es tan joven como tú; si no lo es más...

-Ella.. tiene buenas intenciones, profesora...

-Dime "madame". Por alguna razón así lo hacen todos mis amigos... y eso que no soy casada... –bromeó mientras llamaba al mozo de la cafetería- No dudo de las intenciones de tu amiga, pero no está capacitada para aconsejarte demasiado... ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

-Nada... tengo el estómago revuelto.

-Justamente por eso debes comer algo. En tu estado no puedes darte el lujo de estar débil... –agregó mientras pedía dos desayunos de la carta.

-Supongo.. que está esperando una explicación...

-No, yo no espero nada. No soy un juez para pedir declaraciones... aunque no te niego que me preocupas un poco. Hace varios días que te notaba cambiada; iba a preguntarte el porqué pero creo que ya no es necesario...

-Entonces no me he comportado tan naturalmente como dice Charlotte... No crea madame que no me afecta, es que simplemente no terminé de reaccionar... Desde que... me enteré de esto he tratado de pensar, pero siento que todas las ideas me dan vueltas pero ninguna se queda en su lugar...

-Probablemente estés en shock; no es necesario darse un golpe en la cabeza para tener una conmoción...

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –se preguntó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos- ¡No tengo familia ni aquí ni en Japón! ¡Ay, no quiero ni pensar lo que diría mi papá! ¡Seguramente se decepcionaría de mí!

-No lo creo. Además sería una vanidad de tu parte pensar que eres la única, hay chicas en peor situación que la tuya.

-Ojalá supiera que hacen todas esas chicas...

-Más bien deberías tratar de saber que quieres hacer tú. –dijo la señora Millicic mientras llegaba el café- ¿Y no tienes posibilidades de arreglarte con el papá del bebé? Quizás, de esa manera...

-Yo no contaría con eso, profesora... –pensó unos momentos- ¿Qué haré?

-Sobrevivirás a esto, y a mucho más. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Siempre cuidé a todos los hijos de mi hermana cuando eran chicos. Y son cuatro, así que entiendo bastante de niños... Charlotte seguramente te terminará ayudando tarde o temprano...

-Sí, cuando se le pase la rabieta y las ganas de matar a .. bueno, al padre del bebé. ¡Como si así se solucionara algo!

-Es que yo la vi y créeme, está mas asustada que tú... –dijo madame, guiñando un ojo.

-Por eso la echaron de los boyscouts cuando niña... –rió Azumi, por primera vez en el día.

-Entonces mejor que no se inscriba en un reality show jamás... –sentenció madame mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

_

* * *

__13 de diciembre de 2004_

_Bueno... creo que ya lloraron bastante por hoy (y yo lo disfruto, ¡qué maldita que soy!) Este fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir; generalmente mis fics son de un tono mucho mas alegre pero últimamente me ando inclinando por las cosas difíciles... espero que me haya quedado bien. Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios del capítulo anterior, ese también me resultó bastante difícil... (tampoco son estrictamente románticos, así que temía que fuera muy cursi). Bueno, por ahora los dejo ¡Hasta la próxima! _


	5. Sobreviviente

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

CAPÍTULO CINCO: Sobreviviente 

_Quizás no encuentres demasiados detalles sobre lo que fue nuestra vida en esos primeros meses; pero hay algunas cosas que ya he olvidado y otras que prefiero olvidar. No voy a mentirte: los primeros tiempos fueron los más difíciles. Trabajé hasta que pude, pero al final tuve que dejar mi puesto en la fotocopiadora de la universidad. La señora Millicic me ayudó mucho con los exámenes y las materias, sino creo que hubiera dejado la universidad también. Desde allí tuve que empezar a gastar un dinero que había cobrado del seguro del accidente de tus abuelos. Nunca había querido usarlo, me provocaba algo extraño gastar algo que había obtenido por tan terrible circunstancia, pero creo que tu abuelo se habría puesto contento de saber que le sirvió a su nieto. Seguramente le hubieras querido mucho. _

_No te cuento esto para apenarte Tino. No estoy arrepentida de las decisiones que he tomado; pero creo que debes saber las cosas tal y como fueron. _

_Naciste dos semanas antes de lo previsto, el día en que naciste yo había ido al cementerio de Père Lachaise, a visitar a tus abuelos..._

-_Escuche señor Morrison, entiendo que tenga muchas visitas de sus fans y que consideren este lugar un santuario, pero por favor dígales que no tiren tanta basura... yo sé que no es su culpa realmente, pero no es la única alma que desea descansar en paz... –dijo Azumi mientras juntaba unos papeles de galletitas. –Ay, papá; tú que odiabas los departamentos porque no soportabas a los vecinos... mamá tenía razón en que por algo el lote debía ser tan barato... _-Luego, desvió su atención de la tumba del músico norteamericano y se concentró en cambiar unas flores en otra; en la lápida se podía leer "M.et Mme Hayakawa. 196X-199X".

-_Papá, mamá... perdonen que no haya venido antes, han sido días bastantes complicados para mí... voy a tener que mudarme pronto, el contrato vence en dos meses... Ayer fui al médico, dijo que todo está bien. Aún no sé el sexo, me estoy reservando la sorpresa.. tú no te hubieras aguantado ¿no, mami?_ –pensó unos momentos mientras se sentaba sobre le mármol; en su estado no resistía mucho parada- _creo... que en todos estos pocos meses pasé por todos los sentimientos... la alegría, la incertidumbre, la duda, la pena, la desolación, la resignación y hasta el odio.. sí, a veces pienso en que odio a Taro por haber sido tan cobarde de no haberme dicho de frente que no me amaba... Pero al final madame Millicic tenía razón: he sobrevivido... sobrevivido a todos los sentimientos posibles.... lo único que no me llegó... fue el arrepentimiento. Por mucho que he tratado de sentir un poco de culpa, auque no más sea para calmar mi conciencia.. pero no puedo... no sé cómo llamarlo... orgullo tal vez... sí, eso puede ser, porque si pudiera volver en el tiempo y cambiar algo.. creo que lo haría todo igual... arrepentimiento es lo único que no me llega..._ –cuando terminó de decir esto, vio que unas lágrimas habían mojado el cemento; pero después vio que no eran lágrimas; tampoco era lluvia. Pensó en que debía hacer, y afortunadamente recordó que había un hospital a pocas cuadras...

-¿Señorita, en que puedo ayudarla? –preguntó la recepcionista.

-Creo que... voy a dar a luz... Un médico... por favor... –alcanzó a decir antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo. Por fortuna un médico y una enfermera la tomaron del brazo.

-¿Señora? ¿Para cuándo tiene fecha?

-Para.. dentro de... ay.. dos semanas... pero creo que se adelantó.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta acá? ¿Quien la trajo?

-Vine yo sola, caminando...

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Lo qué usted hizo es una locura! ¿Hay alguien que podamos llamar?

-Antoniette Millicic... 40... 87... ay.. 52.. 34.. ¡Está en la cartera.. con los papeles del... del seguro médico!

-Respire. Le vamos a poner la anestesia... –dijo el médico mientras le acercaba una mascarilla.

-No, yo no quiero nada, yo...

_-¡Qué alguien me ayude, por favor!_

_-¡Azumi! –se sintió la puerta del quirófano abrirse._

_-¡Taro! ¡Viniste! ¿Cómo...?–gritó ella sonriendo entre las lágrimas del dolor del parto._

_-Claro... no te iba a dejar sola en este momento... –tomó su mano._

_-¡Me hiciste mucha falta! ¡Te extrañé tanto! _

_-Yo yo a ti..._

_-¿Ya no te vas a ir verdad? –súbitamente él soltó la mano de la muchacha y comenzó a alejarse de ella. –Taro, no te vayas, no nos dejes... _

_-_Por favor, no nos dejes... Taro... ¡Taro!

-¡Azumi! –se abrió la puerta de la sala, pero la que entró fue la señora Millicic.

-Póngase el barbijo. Tómela de la mano y no deje que se duerma. –le dijo el médico. –Quisimos ponerle anestesia general, pero se negó.

-Madame... quiero ver a mi bebé...

-Ya falta poco... aguanta un poco más, linda...

-¡No voy a poder!

-Sí que podrás. Puja, por favor...

-Yo... ¡¡¡ayyy!!! –gritó desde lo más profundo de sí misma. Y su grito se unió con el llanto de una criatura recién llegada al mundo.

-Ya está... ya está.. lo hiciste muy bien, _ma cherié...._

-¿Qué es? –pregunta la muchacha.

-Es un varón. Felicitaciones. Acaba de ser mamá de un hermoso varón.

-¡Un varón! ¡Es un niño! –exclamó mientras la enfermera le ponía el bebé en su pecho. Y al sentir la piel de su bebé por primera vez, toda su pena se transformó en una felicidad inexplicable.

_Como te dije, pasé muchos momentos amargos, pero cuando naciste fue como si todo lo antes vivido dejara de importarme La primera vez que te vi, decidí que dedicaría mi vida. Espero que para cuando leas esto no sientas que te he fallado..._

_Después de que naciste me dejaron dos días en el hospital. Charlotte vino a visitarme a diario y la profesora Millicic se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo. Realmente le debemos mucho a ella. _

-Ya hablé con el doctor –dijo la profesora Millicic- Dice que todo ha salido bien y que no tendrán que dejarte más tiempo en observación... No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo te cuidaré este primer tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, madame. No sé que hubiera echo sin usted

-Claro que no... Siempre quise tener un hijo a quien cuidar, pero tuve que conformarme con lo que tuve en suerte... No sabes lo afortunada que eres, Azumi.

-Sí... supongo que sí... –su mirada se entristeció al tiempo que miraba a Tino.

-Mira Azumi, perdona que te lo diga, pero ¡que mal lo de ese muchacho...! Ni siquiera llamar para saber de su hijo... eso no se hace.

-No se preocupe profesora Millicic. Tendrá que vivir con eso en su conciencia el resto de su vida. Y todo vuelve, lo bueno y lo malo –respondió Charlotte.

-Taro no sabe que estuve embarazada...

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron ambas mujeres.

-¿Pero por qué no se lo dijiste? –preguntó madame Millicic.

-Cuando traté de hablar con él no pude encontrarlo por ningún lado. ¿Adónde le iba a avisar?

-¡Eso es una excusa Azumi! ¡Si quisieras encontrarlo pudiste llamar a la embajada... o a la Federación Nacional de Fútbol de Japón... o alguna revista de deportes! Si le decías que eras periodista te hubieran dado el teléfono o algo...

-Todavía no soy periodista, Charlotte...

-¡Ese no es el punto! –exclamó su amiga, enojada -¡No lo hiciste porque no quisiste!

-¿Tanto así lo odias, Azumi? –preguntó la profesora- Entiendo que no tengas ya nada que ver con él, pero tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo...

-¡Si lo encuentras, y rechaza al niño, pues entonces no tiene derecho a nada! ¿Pero y si no? Yo creía que se lo habías dicho....

-Entiendo lo que dicen amigas, pero no fue por rencor que no lo busqué...

-¿Y entonces, muchacha?

-Si lo encontraba, como dicen, y me dijera que no quiere saber de mí, yo... ¡yo no lo podría soportar! Al menos así me van a quedar un buen recuerdo de él... Además... aparecerme así de la nada.... ¿Con qué derecho?

-¿Todavía lo amas, no? –preguntó Charlotte.

-Sí –susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero... ¿qué le dirás a Tino cuando crezca y te pregunte por su padre? –inquirió la profesora- Querrá saber quién es, qué hace...

-Le diré la verdad. Que yo estuve enamorada de su padre, pero que yo no fui más que una noche en su vida y que no tenía derecho a cargarlo con algo que ni siquiera pensó en que pasara.

_Y eso es todo, Tino. Como le expliqué a madame Millicic, si no busqué a Taro es porque quise guardarme para mí al menos esos pocos momentos, esas pocas palabras que significaron tanto para mí, auque no fueron más que unas breves vacaciones en su vida. Él tenía su vida ya en Japón, empezó a cumplir sus sueños y que yo sé bien que le costaron. No tenía derecho a estropearlo todo por algo de lo que yo fui la responsable, y asumí la responsabilidad. Tal vez pienses que soy una tonta sentimental, que como dijo Charlotte debería odiarlo pero por más que lo intente, no puedo. Si pese a todo lo malo me dio lo más querido para mí que eres tú._

La luz baja unos instantes en el pequeño departamento del 1025 de la rue l'Odeon. Afuera cae con violencia una tormenta de nieve como no ha habido en años en Paris.

_14 de diciembre de 2004_

_¡Hola a todos! Para hoy una sola aclaración. El cementerio de Père Lachaise, en París, es un lugar con doscientos años de tradición, allí hay muchas tumbas famosas como la de Oscar Wilde por ejemplo, además de la de Jim Morrison (tumba que los franceses preferirían quitarse de encima, porque los fans hacen todas clases de barbaridades que alteran el orden público, pero como los norteamericanos tampoco lo quieren se la tienen que aguantar)_


	6. Coincidencias

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO SEIS: coincidencias_

-Sí señor Tanaka.... sí... pero sea un poco tolerante, no son buenas épocas para nadie.... sí, yo sé que son tres meses lo que le debo, pero usted sabe que nunca he dejado de pagarle... si, es que mi marido aún no me ha mandado el giro.... ¿qué por qué nunca lo ve? bueno, ya le expliqué que trabaja afuera... si, es un hombre ocupado... le prometo que cuando me llegue el giro lo voy a llamar... si, saludos a su esposa también. Sayounara.

Azumi cuelga el teléfono, suspirando mientras mira la tubería que el consorcio prometió arreglar y todavía no lo hizo. El señor Tanaka era un hombre realmente exigente, bueno, en realidad no; cómo todo propietario se preocupa de que le paguen el alquiler en tiempo y forma. El departamento no es tan cómodo, después de todo, pero Tanaka-san, al ser compatriota del país del sol naciente le había hecho un descuento en el alquiler y las expensas no eran tan terribles. Lastima que sólo le alquilara a matrimonios y con Tino habían hecho una excepción, pues los niños hacen mucho ruido (y nada de perros o gatos en el departamento). Azumi mintió al momento de firmar el contrato, sino jamás le hubieran dado las llaves (una madre soltera no es algo muy bien visto por la gente de su patria). Además, conseguir casa en París no sólo es caro, sino difícil, sobre todo con las últimas olas inmigratorias de las ex colonias francesas. Y el departamento está cerca de uno de los tantos parques existentes en Francia, ideal para llevar a Tino a tomar aire fresco todos los días. Tino...

-¡Tino! ¡No vayas para allá!

Tino se acerca peligrosamente a la cocina, pues como todos los niños en edad de aprender a caminar quiere hacer todo lo que es peligroso para su pequeño cuerpo. Azumi velozmente lo detiene y lo carga en brazos.

-No mi corazón, no tenemos que ir a la cocina porque allá hay muchas cosas malas, malas para los bebés bonitos, bonitos. **-**dice en un tono maternal- Ahora vamos a cambiarnos para ir a lo de la tía Millicis porque mamá tiene que buscar terminar las cortinas de la señora Jouvre; que le tiene que pagar el alquiler al señor Tanaka lo que le debe porque sino no vamos a poder ir al parque todos los días. Vamos que también le tenemos que decir a la cabeza fresca de la tía Charlotte que no se olvide de ir a tomar las fotos del entrenamiento del Paris Saint German porque sino la tía y mamá van a perder la regularidad de la materia, ¿eh?

Tino sólo contesta con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras le tira el pelo a su mamá.

-¿Y tengo que ir hoy Azumi? ¿No puede esperar...? Pero es que Jack me va a invitar a cenar a su casa con sus padres... está bien.... Voy hoy, sí, sí, estoy cerca, ya casi llego... ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mentira! ¡Sí que me la aguanto si tengo que estudiar en el verano! Bueno... no me presenté a las mesas en julio porque hacía mucho calor, y ya sabes que me hace mal el calor... ¿qué no tome tanto sol entonces? no te escucho bien.... no te escucho nada... ya estoy llegando... corto, eh?

Charlotte cuelga el celular, luego lo apaga para que Azumi no pueda volver a llamar recordándole su deber. Aunque pasen los años, sigue siendo la misma cabeza fresca de siempre, por eso puede seguir siendo compañera de Azumi cuando ya casi todos los que entraron en el mismo año que ellas ya abandonaron o se recibieron.

-¡Sacre couer que eres pesada a veces Azumi! Puf, espero que en este entrenamiento haya lindos muchachos dispuestos a posar para unas fotos de una dulce estudiante como yo... ¡Ay, pero que digo, si yo ya tengo a Jack...! Y encima tal vez tenga que entrar en los vestidores... ¡Qué sacrificios hago por ti amiga! A ver... ¿Ese que se está yendo quien es? –toma su lente de fotógrafo para acercarse mas al objetivo (fotográfico, se entiende) –Pero ese de allá no es...? ¡Ey, ey!

Charlotte corre desesperadamente y casi se enreda con su chalina pero finalmente logra llegar hasta el joven, que termina de despedirse de unos hombres de traje.

-Por fin llegué... cof, cof... es que... estuve corriendo mucho... mientras gritaba... No sé si te acuerdas de mí pero...

-Char-lotte-Poi-ti-er. Sí, me acuerdo bien de ti, Charlotte.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunta ella con su mayor sonrisa mientras piensa- _"Esto no puede ser simple casualidad. Tengo que decirle sobre Azumi"_

-Bueno... si la conversación de hoy salió bien, el mes que viene debo estar jugando para este equipo... –contesta Misaki amablemente -¿Y tú? ¿Ya te recibiste?

"_¿Por qué todo el mundo hace esa maldita pregunta?"_ –piensa para sí la francesa- Me... faltan algunas materias todavía... sólo unas pocas, no creas que muchas, ¿eh?

-Entiendo... –responde Misaki, con cara de no creerle demasiado.

-_"No importa si no quiere. La oportunidad no llama dos veces"_ –Es la verdad, este año seguro que me recibo... Asumí también va a terminar conmigo también... -_"A ver si esto te ayuda a reaccionar, idiota"_

-Azumi... –murmura sonriendo tristemente-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien... –_"No puedo decirle yo sobre Tino, el secreto no me pertenece..."_ –Ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente. Pero ella es muy fuerte, no se deja vencer...

-Sí, es verdad –Taro piensa unos momentos, sin atreverse a agregar más nada.

-...se mudó a un departamento de la rue l´Odeón... ahora que vas a vivir en Francia imagino que irás a visitarla...

-Mira Charlotte, como eres su amiga no quiero mentirte. Realmente no creo que quiera verme.

-_"Pero es importante qué la veas, tonto"_ -¿Tu crees? ¡Oh, pero si ella es muy amigable! Además, ¿por qué no querría verte? -_"Dios, eso ni yo me lo creí"_

-Es que yo... no me despedí de ella en las mejores circunstancias... Mi papá enfermó de repente.. y tuve que marcharme a Paris de urgencia. Imagínate que en el apuro me dejé olvidado mi celular en... Yo realmente no quería eso pero...

_-"Por eso se fue sin despedirse... Quiere decir... que Azumi vivió engañada todos estos años" _-¡Entonces se lo tienes que explicar, tonto! –grita la muchacha desesperada- ¡No importa lo que haya pasado, tienes que hablar con ella!

-Es que pasó tanto tiempo.... Yo no sé si haré bien en...

-¡Pues debes ir igual! Mira, te mentí. Ella no está nada bien. Está pasando por un muy mal momento. No tiene a nadie que la ayude, el dinero no le alcanza y apenas si puede con la universidad, el trabajo y... bueno, está muy sola. Si la vieras te darías cuenta.

-¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarla yo?

-Sólo hazle saber que aún la recuerdas. Le haría mucho bien ver a un amigo. Te daré la dirección. ¡Prométeme que irás a verla! Por favor...

-Es que... no sé será prudente.

-Oye, tienes que ir –dice Charlotte con vos firme –Si ya viviste aquí deberías saber que a las francesas no nos gustan las negativas.

-Está bien. Lo prometo.

-Aquí tiene sus sábanas, señora Bernart. Sin almidón, sin apresto y con suavizante.

-Siempre tan cuidadosa, _mademoiselle._ –responde una francesa portadora de un gran sombrero. –La semana que viene le traeré unos manteles que ya necesitan una lavada.

-Sabe que puede contar conmigo. Ah, recuerde que si tiene alguna amiga que necesite que le planchen, le cosan algo u otra cosa, avíseme por favor.

-Ah... tengo una amiga que siempre viene a tomar el té conmigo que está buscando una chica que limpie unos dos o tres días a la semana. Sólo son unas horas a la mañana. _C'est bien?_

-Es que... a la mañana tengo clases...

-Lo que pasa que solamente puede a la mañana porque después se va a practicar tennis... Entonces buscaré otra persona.

-¡No, no! ¡Pásele mi número, dígale que no se haga problema por los horarios! Yo me arreglo...

-Entonces le aviso. _A Lundí._

-_A Lundí. –_responde la muchacha.

Azumi cierra la puerta con llave y se acuestan la alfombra en la que Tino está jugando con sus cubos de animales. Desde allí se puede ver la mesa de teléfono dónde están sus apuntes de "Historia del deporte II". Suspira, pensando en que debería ponerse a leer los capítulos que le faltaban para el día siguiente, pero después de haberse quedado hasta la medianoche con las sábanas de la señora Bernart no le quedaban fuerzas.

-No sé para qué me preocupo... –le dice a Tino como siempre que le habla-...si no voy a poder ir más a las clases. Madame Millicic se va a enojar conmigo, pero ni modo.

La japonesa acaricia el cabello castaño lacio de su bebé, idéntico al de su padre. Tino solamente le sonríe y le entrega un cubo.

-_Okumono... _

-¿Para mí? ¡Muchas gracias! Pero es "o_kurimono_". No te preocupes por nada, Tino. Seguiremos yendo al parque todos los días... –promete su madre mientras se refriega los ojos.

Justo en el momento que Tino era abrazado por su madre, suena el timbre.

'_Seguramente es el señor Tanaka... de nuevo..."_ –piensa ella mientras abre la puerta. –¿Sí?

-Buenos días. ¿Este es el departamento...? Azumi...

-Ta.. ¿Taro? –tartamudea, soltando la puerta que se abre de par en par -¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

-En realidad... yo...

Azumi siente tambalearse de la sorpresa al ver a Taro después de tanto tiempo. Unas risas de bebé se escuchan desde el fondo del recibidor. Misaki dirige su mirada hacia el pequeño que juega con los cubos en la alfombra.

-¿Y este niño? ¿Es tu hijo? –pregunta Misaki mirando fijamente a la madre.

-Si... –responde ella con un hilo de voz y sin salir del shock mientras Taro se acerca imprevisiblemente al chico.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Un... un año y dos meses...

Taro mira a Azumi y se da cuenta de la verdad inmediatamente.

-¿Es... es mío, verdad?

-Yo...

-Es mi hijo... ¡Tengo un hijo! ¡Yo tengo un hijo! –exclama, sorprendido y a la vez feliz. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Tino... se llama Tino...

-¿Tino? Creo que nunca había escuchado ese nombre...

-Es que... en el registro civil me dijeron que si vivía en Francia lo mejor es que le pusiera un nombre que no se confunda con el apellido... y encontré ese y me gustó.– respondió ella, tratando de no tartamudear. En realidad el nombre lo había elegido porque "Tino" se parecía a "Taro", pero en versión latina.

-Entiendo... –al niño- Hola Tino, parece que eres un niño muy grande, ¿eh?

Azumi baja la mirada imposibilitada de seguir sosteniéndola; de un momento a otro ha tomado conciencia de que su accionar pasado no había sido del todo correcto. Pero Misaki no la mira, está demasiado ocupado observando al bebé al que mira sorprendido.

La muchacha se sienta (o más bien se desploma) en la silla, tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Taro vio a su hijo? Seguramente va a reaccionar muy mal. A lo mejor lo rechace directamente... Sí, quizás sea lo mejor, ¿pero y si no? ¿Y si trata de quitárselo? No, Taro no puede tener el corazón tan duro. Pero...

Estos y otros pensamientos se apoderan de Azumi. En vano trata de levantarse y llegar hasta dónde está su hijo, pero no puede porque apenas se incorpora vuelve a caer, desmayada.

_De diciembre del 2004 _

_Bueno, con esto comienza la segunda mitad del fic. La explicación del nombre "Tino" es la dicha por Azumi, pero más compleja. Cuando pensé por primera vez al personaje de Tino (que lo pensé como un chico de diez años) lo hice pensando en el nombre de su padre,"Tom". Yo quería un nombre que empezara con "T" también y resulta que había una historieta argentina (cómica) que se llamaba "Mi novia y yo"(escrita por Robin Wood, el mismo autor de Nippur de Lagash) que leía cuando niña. El personaje principal se llamaba Tino Espinosa, y tenía un perro policía llamado Tom y hacían una dupla muy cómica; de ahí saqué la idea. Después cuando decidí hacer el fic con el nombre de Taro (culpa de la gente del foro que me acostumbró a los nombre japoneses), decidí conservarlo ya que el parecido fonético se mantenía... Espero no haberlos aburrido con la explicación. Byesss..._


	7. Traición

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO SIETE: Traición_

Cuando Azumi despierta, se descubre en su cama. El sol ya está bajando como puede ver a través de la ventana; ventana frente a la cual está Misaki cargando al niño.

-¿Y eso de allá? ¿Qué es?

-_Tori... _–responde el niño, en su media lengua.

-¿Ah, sí? Parece que hablas japonés también ¿eh?... Oh, Azumi, ya despertaste. Mira Tino, tu mamá ya se despertó...

Azumi se incorpora como puede en su y cama y enseguida comprueba que la imagen en su mente de Taro cargando al niño, no ha sido un sueño.

_**Tan grande es el miedo que yo siento cuando te vas**_

_**temo que no vuelvas más pero siempre regresás**_

_**muchas dudas, que no me dejan en paz**_

_**adoro estar junto a ti pero a veces me cansás.**_

-¿Qué... qué tuve? –pregunta ella, aún aturdida.

-Bueno, el médico dijo que tuviste un ataque de pánico. Pero tranquila, no fue algo grave.

-Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo... Gracias por llamar al doctor –responde mientras recuerdo lo ocurrido. Vuelve a tomar conciencia de que será un día de muchas explicaciones- Supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas...

-Bueno, sí... supongo que tú también –responde mientras deposita a Tino en su cuna, junto a la cama de su mamá –Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero no es bueno que hagas esfuerzos ahora.

-¡Azumi, Azumi! –entra corriendo Charlotte- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? –a Taro- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, solo fue un susto –responde su amiga, intrigada de que a Charlotte la presencia de Misaki no parece sorprenderla –¿Cómo pensaste en venir?

-Yo la llamé. –explica Taro- Tuve que revisar tu libreta de teléfonos, igual que con lo del médico, perdona. El doctor dijo que tienes que guardar reposo al menos hoy.

-Yo la cuidaré Taro. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Entonces vendré mañana. Hasta mañana Azumi.

Taro se despide del niño en la cuna y luego se marcha ante la mirada desconfiada de la madre de Tino. Luego dirige sus ojos furiosos hacia Charlotte.

-¿Qué hace él acá? ¡Le dijiste algo! ¿Cómo hiciste?

-Lo encontré a la salida del estadio del Paris Saint German. ¡Fue casualidad, te lo juro!

-¿Y le dijiste algo de Tino? ¿Por qué vino así de repente?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡No te creo!

-Bueno... yo sólo le dije que si quería pasar a visitarte esta era tu dirección. ¡Pero no le dije nada sobre ustedes ni nada! ¡Te lo juro! –grita Charlotte, acorralada por el interrogatorio.

-Tu y yo también tenemos mucho de lo que hablar –advierte Azumi, amenazante.

-Y lo haremos.... mañana... Ahora tenés que descansar.

"¡Cómo si fuera a poder!" –piensa Azumi mientras se incorpora para tomar a Tino.

Al día siguiente, en un café de Paris.

Azumi lleva a su hijo a la sección de juegos. Tino llora, pero al encontrar a otros niños en el castillo inflable, rápidamente se despide de su madre. Ella lo deja y se va a sentar a una de las mesas, dónde Misaki la está esperando.

–Charlotte me dijo que ayer a la noche llamaste.

-Querías saber cómo estabas; y si podrías salir hoy. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Ya estoy bien, gracias. Mira Taro, yo...

_**Brotan mil preguntas con respecto a nosotros dos**_

_**odio hacer balance de si estamos mejor o no**_

_**cada cosa nueva no es nueva ya se probó**_

_**todo se volvió lineal y así no lo quiero yo.**_

_**eso siento y no sé si decírtelo.**_

-Sí, yo... no pude dormir en toda la noche, así que lo mejor es que vayamos al punto....

Creo que hay muchas preguntas que contestar, pero creo que las tuyas van encadenadas con las mías, así creo que lo mejor es que empiece contestando yo.

Supongo que la primera será porque no volví después de esa noche...

Azumi no contesta; esa pregunta ya se la había hecho mil veces anteriormente.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que mi papá no se sentía bien y por eso no había viajado?

-Si...

-Esa madrugada recibí una llamada del hospital Notre Dame de Paris. A mi padre le había dado un infarto y estaba en terapia intensiva.

En ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que correr a su lado. Tomé el primer vuelo a Paris y entonces...

_Flashback Taro (a):_

_Taro corrió hasta la cama de Don Ichiro cuando los médicos le dieron la autorización para verlo. Tomó su mano, aunque estaba conciente, el pulso era muy débil._

_-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó llorando._

_-Taro... parece que te arruiné las vacaciones... –respondió, con una sonrisa leve pero tierna._

_-¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Casi te...!_

_-No te preocupes, ya ves que no. Parece que la innombrable cuando me vio tan feo, le dio tanto susto que no me quiso llevar... –dijo riendo como pudo._

_-Pero te faltó poco. ¡Es mi culpa, si me hubiera quedado contigo nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡No te preocupes, papá! ¡No me moveré de aquí ni un segundo hasta que te hayas mejorado!_

_Fin del flashback (a)._

_**Quiero que me mires y que me digas la verdad**_

_**hace cuanto tiempo ya que lo hacemos todo igual**_

_**en un punto yo siento que te engañé**_

_**pero creo corazón que no me arrepentiré.**_

-Azumi, mi padre es la persona qué más ha hecho por mí en esta vida y ¡si no fuera porque los encargados del hotel lo encontraron a tiempo se hubiera muerto...! Tenía que quedarme con él, pero si hubiera sabido...

-Claro, por eso te fuiste tan rápido. ¡Si hasta el celular te dejaste! Ahora entiendo.... ¿Pero por qué no me avisaste enseguida? Te hubiera acompañado...

-Bueno... sobre eso no tengo ninguna excusa...

_Flashback Taro (b):_

_Una semana después, en el hospital de Notre Dame._

_-¿Y entonces... conociste a alguna chica allá en la playa? –preguntó Ichiro a su hijo._

_-Bueno, yo... sí, bueno, no exactamente la conocí, pero... –respondió quedando del color de los tomates._

_-Te pusiste colorado. ¡Ahhhh! ¿Pasó algo, eh?_

_-Papá, por favor... me haces sentir vergüenza..._

_-Qué pena que tengas vergüenza de hablar con tu padre... _

_-Papá... es algo privado..._

_-Como quieras.... En fin... ¿Y, cómo quedaron? ¿La estuviste llamando, verdad?_

_-Bueno... la verdad... es que toda esta semana estuve tan al pendiente de tu salud, que se me pasó..._

_-¡Muchacho tonto! ¡Va a pensar que te escapaste! ¡Llámala ahora mismo, al menos para decirle que aún vives en el planeta Tierra! ¿Tienes su teléfono?_

_-De hecho... ella tiene mi celular..._

_-¡Entonces llámala ya, si no quieres que me dé otro infarto!_

_Fin del flashback (b)._

_**Para eso hubiera sido mejor**_

_**ser un poco prudente con nuestro amor.**_

-Ese día te llamé mil veces al celular, pero no me contestó nadie. Y después me contestaban que estaba fuera de servicio. Seguí insistiendo un par de días... pero comprendí que estarías pensando lo que me dijo mi papá y ni tenías intenciones de atenderme...

-Taro... el celular me lo robaron una semana después de que te fuiste. Yo iba por la estación de trenes y un hombre en moto me quitó la cartera. No lo pude alcanzar y... ¡ay, no, no puede ser cierto todo esto!

Azumi se cubre la cara, presa del llanto.

_**Conozco lo mal**_

_**conozco lo vil**_

_**conozco lo horrible que te hice sentir**_

_**me apena que esté**_

_**saliendo al revés**_

_**pero sin embargo me quedo.**_

_**Podrías decir con toda razón**_

_**que fue demasiado el tiempo que yo**_

_**tarde para hablarte..**_

_**que te traicioné.**_

-Yo sé que pasaste cosas muy difíciles, pero si me hubieras buscado; me hubieras dicho... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Bueno, yo...

-Supongo que me odiarías lo suficiente como para no quererme ver nunca más, pero...

-No fue por rencor, Taro. Te juro que no fue por eso...

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si de repente aparecía frente tuyo y te decía que estaba embarazada? Ibas a pensar que lo hice a propósito.... Yo no soy de esas mujeres que usan a sus hijos como rehenes para conseguir sus fines... Y la verdad es que no tenía derecho a pedirte nada. Además tú no tenías ninguna culpa de nada en el fondo. ¿De qué te iba a acusar? ¿De olvidarme pronto? ¿De no amarme lo suficiente? Tú tenías tu vida y yo era conciente de que no era parte de ella...

_**Que obré sin pensar**_

_**que eras vulnerable tal vez por demás**_

_**imbécil de mi**_

_**que no percibí**_

_**que estaba metido adentro de ti**_

_**te juro por dios**_

_**que nunca busqué**_

_**haber provocado el mal que te causé**_

_**ahora cambié**_

_**ahora ya sé**_

_**y todo terminó.**_

-Azumi, yo no quise lastimarte... Nunca fue mi intención...

-¿Oh, Dios mío? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? –se pregunta ella, tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

-Supongo que ya es un poco tarde, pero... –la abraza- ...al menos déjame ayudarte con el cuidado de Tino. Ayer hablé con tu amiga...

-¡Ay, Charlotte! ¿Cuándo aprenderá a tener su boca cerrada?

-No, no te enojes con ella, yo la obligué a que me dijera. Me contó todo: lo de la renta, que trabajas en casas de familia y que estás a punto de perder la universidad. También me dijo cuanto quieres a Tino y que todo lo haces por él...

-Taro, si viniste a ofrecerme dinero...

-No, no es eso. Bueno, sí, también; pero no es eso solamente. Lo que yo quiero es cuidar de Tino. Yo me doy cuenta de que eres una buena madre, pero es mucho para ti sola....

Azumi levanta la mirado aún empañada en lágrimas y con tono suplicante dice.

-No me lo quites, por favor... Es lo único que tengo...

_**Conozco lo mal**_

_**conozco lo vil**_

_**conozco lo horrible que te hice sentir**_

_**me apena que esté**_

_**saliendo al revés**_

_**pero sin embargo me quedo.**_

-¡No, no, es eso tampoco! Escúchame Azumi; cuando vi a Tino yo no te puedo explicar el cómo pero de repente empecé a sentir que lo quiero mucho. Yo me di cuenta que este niño tan bonito es mi hijo, y yo quiero ser su padre. Y si tú me dejas yo podría cuidarlos a los dos... Ya que no puedo cambiar como fueron las cosas, al menos déjame tratar de mejorarlas un poco, por favor.

-¿De verdad lo quieres?

-Claro que si. Mira, yo sé que hice todo mal pero...

-No es eso. Tuvimos mala suerte, eso es todo. Está bien, puedes ver a Tino cuando quieras.

_**Podrías decir con toda razón**_

_**que fue demasiado el tiempo que yo**_

_**tarde para hablarte..**_

_**que te traicioné.**_

_23 de diciembre de 2004 _

_Bueno, esta canción no era parte del plan original. Pertenece al grupo de música (¿alternativa? Esa clasificaciones me resultan muy estúpidas) Miranda y se llama "Traición"(de ahí el nombre del capítulo) de su nuevo CD "Sin restricciones". Una vez pasado el chivo, la razón porque la incluí: porque estaba escribiendo y justo la escuché y apenas lo hice se me hizo que ilustraba perfectamente esta situación, así que la incluí. Para mi el Songfic no solamente tiene que ser de amor, puede la canción tratar de cualquier otro tema, no? Escucho opiniones. _


	8. Okurimono

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO OCHO: okurimono_

Azumi entra cargada de bolsos del supermercado de un brazo y del otro a Tino. Ella vive en un cuarto piso de un edificio con el ascensor descompuesto y realmente subir es un trabajo tedioso. Cuando llega al pasillo se encuentra con el dueño, el señor Tanaka.

-Buenos días señora Hayakawa. –saluda el hombre.

-Ah.. buenos días señor Tanaka. –responde nerviosa, recordando que aún no pagó la renta. -Mire, sobre el alquiler...

-Ah, sí, el señor Hayakawa ya me explicó. Ya arreglamos todo.

-¿El señor Hayakawa? –pregunta intrigada. ¡Si el único señor Hayakawa había sido su padre y ya había muerto!

-Sí... su esposo ya me explicó el problema con su contrato de trabajo. ¡Me hubiera dicho, no la hubiera presionado tanto..!

-Ah, no? –pregunta entendiendo menos.

-Sí... discúlpeme por favor. Ah, está esperándola en la puerta, parece que se olvidó la llave. Ahora si me disculpa debo ver a otros inquilinos... _Mata ne._

-Por supuesto... –dice ella mientras ve al señor Tanaka marcharse. Cuando llega a la puerta de su departamento se encuentra con Taro en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.

-Ay, debí imaginarme que tenía que ver contigo... señor Hayakawa...

-Yo no le dije nada, el sólo lo supuso... –responde Misaki sonriendo inocentemente mientras toma algunas de las bolsas del supermercado.

-Claro que sí...-murmura ella con tono irónico.

Azumi lo mira; como si esperase que dijera algo más; él también como esperando un reproche o algo así, pero ella sólo lo abraza con el brazo que no sostiene a Tino cosa que deja muy sorprendido a Misaki.

-¡Ay, muchas gracias, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer este mes! –exclama ella dando un suspiro de alivio. -¡Te prometo que te lo devolveré pronto; la semana que viene la señora Férieux me tiene que pagar y...!

-No tienes que darme nada. Es un regalo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo puedo con el departamento.. sólo estuve un poco ajustada estos meses pero...

-Pero ya está. Vamos que te ayudo con estas bolsas...

-Claro que no, lo vamos a seguir discutiendo en la cena que voy a preparar...

-Entonces también vamos a hablar de tu trabajo en la casa de la señora Férieux...

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi trabajo en esto? –pregunta Azumi mientras abre la puerta...

-Azumi, vine a traerte la nota de la monografía, no podía esperar hasta mañana. –dice la profesora Millicic entrando al departamento -¡Sacaste distinguido!

-Qué bien...

-¿Qué? ¿No te alegra?

-Sí –dice ella golpeándose la cabeza –Discúlpeme profesora que olvidé mis modales, es que.. mire llega en un momento justo. Pase, pase.. –la hace entrar sigilosamente. -Mire para allá –señala a la ventana dónde Taro juega con el bebé haciéndole cosquillas en la panza.

-_Oú la lá_, así que este es el famoso Taro Misaki, ¿eh? Ya tenía ganas de verlo en persona.

-¿En persona?

-¡Claro! Apareció en todos los diarios como la nueva adquisición del Paris Saint German... No olvides que antes de que tú nacieras yo ya cubría la liga nacional y me sigo manteniendo muy bien informada. –observa a Taro- Hum, es un joven muy apuesto, ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto.

-Taro no me gusta, sólo es el padre de mi hijo. Además aun no sé si puedo confiar del todo en él...

-¿Te pidió un examen de ADN?

-No... yo ya le he dicho pero no quiso saber nada. Dice que con mi palabra basta.

-Entonces deberá bastarte con la suya, linda.. –murmura mientras ve a Tino ir gateando hacia ella. -¿¡Hola Tino, cómo estás!?

-Tino, no vayas a molestar a tu mamá cuando tiene visitas... –dice Taro gateando por detrás del bebé.

-No te preocupes Taro, está bien. Ella es la señora Millicic, mi profesora de la que te hable, que llamó hace un rato...

-Ay, perdone la entrada –se disculpa, incorporándose mientras se fija de no tener las manos sucias antes de estrechar la de la visita. –Yo soy Taro Misaki, soy...

-Si, Taro, sé quien eres. Espero que esta muchacha te haya dicho cosas buenas sobre mí.

-Le aseguro que sí... Muchas gracias por cuidar tanto a mi hijo, se lo agradezco de verdad.

-No tienes qué. Lo hago porque Azumi es como una hija para mí.. –dice sonriéndole a Taro que se ruboriza un poco.

Sólo viendo que ambos congeniaron, Azumi se anima a preguntar...

-Tengo que hacer la cena, ¿se quedan?

Casi al mismo tiempo ambos responden

-¡Claro!

Rato después...

La cena es bastante animada; se tratan temas diversos: primero algunas cosas de rigor como el clima, luego algunas nuevas cosas que Tino ha aprendido recientemente, como los colores; luego se pasa al deporte y el fútbol, así que allí es cuando Misaki habla ante el atento estudio de la profesora; luego es ella quien habla de un poco de su vida: sus comienzos en la universidad, anécdotas sobre el mayo francés del que fue partícipe, después Francia y el problema de la discriminación que van contrarios a los principios de "Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad" de la Revolución Francesa...

-Comprendo lo que dices sobre el prejuicio de los europeos sobre le fútbol de los japoneses. –explica la señora. –Una cosa así nos ocurría a las periodistas de deportes hasta no hace mucho. –a Azumi- Gracias a Dios no tienes que pasar por esto, _ma cherié..._

-Madame fue la primera profesora mujer de mi universidad... –explica Azumi.

-Veo que tienes un buen ejemplo a seguir –opina Taro.

-Oh, esta muchacha tiene un gran potencial... aunque un poco terca y orgullosa...

-¡Y me lo dice a mi! Ya le pedí que se dedicara a Tino y a su estudio únicamente pero no quiere hacerme caso. –dice Misaki como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ambos miran a la muchacha; ella no responde nada, hasta que se da cuenta de que Taro y madame si habían complotado tácitamente para convencerla. De repente exclama.

-¡Claro, tú lo haces todo tan sencillo! Yo ya estoy comprometida con la señora Férieux y...

-Y le dices que lo sientes, pero que no puedes ir más y listo.

-¡Yo no voy a dejar de trabajar! ¿O qué voy a hacer cuando sea periodista; guardar el título en un cajón? ¿Para qué me esforzado tanto sino?

-Trabajarás en el tiempo que ahora estudias... y el resto podrás pasarlo con Tino. Ojalá yo tuviera más tiempo, pero aquí en Europa las condiciones son más duras de lo que creí...

-Quizás deberías considerar la oferta de Taro, linda.. –interviene la profesora. –Cuanto más estudies, más pronto te recibes. Además no creas que no sé que hace un mes que faltas a tu clase de "Historia del deporte" –agrega con tono de reproche. –Como dije, estoy bien informada.

Azumi se pone colorada, descubierta en su falta. Con un gesto de control, se sacude el pelo al mejor estilo Lisa Hayes y contesta...

-Bueno, lo voy a pensar...

-Eso ya me dijiste la vez pasada. –replica Taro.

-Azumi... –insiste la maestra.

-¡Está bien! Acepto... porque es temporal, nomás.

-Nadie dice lo contrario Azumi...

-Más te vale Taro. Ahora vamos a comer el postre.

Misaki y Millicic sonríen; una batalla ganada contra el orgullo de Azumi.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado; me extrañaron? –pregunta Taro al abrir la puerta del departamento (Azumi le había dado una copia de la llave por si tenían una emergencia).

-¡Ah, Taro; ya llegaste! –exclama ella desde la cocina.

-Les traje unas cositas...

Azumi se seca las manos en el delantal de cocina y luego se dirige a la puerta. Allí ve a dos hombres de la mueblería trayendo un carrito de bebé, una cama-cuna y un placard de bebé. A su vez Taro trae con dificultad unos paquetes diversos, casi todos envueltos.

-¿Qué... qué es todo esto?

-Unas cosas para Tino... tu sabes, los niños crecen y necesitan sus propios espacios... así que pasé por la mueblería y no pude resistir la tentación. –explica mientras le da una propina a los de la mueblería que se marchan. –Siéntate, que tengo que mostrarte algo –agrega mientras Azumi llega con el niño en brazos.

-A ver... –dice ella mitad sorprendida, mitad asustada por la sorpresiva situación.

-Bien... -va sacando unos paquetes -...aquí hay pañales, leche en polvo, unos muñecos de peluche...

-¡Un osito de peluche! –exclama ella -¡Pero mira que cosas bonitas te trajeron Tino! ¿Taro, cuanto te costó todo esto?

-¿Vamos a empezar de vuelta con eso? No me gusta hablar de dinero...

-Pero es necesario ser realistas. Además te tengo que dar la mitad, es lo justo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –dice Taro haciendo un gesto de "despreocúpate" –Además todo no lo compré...

Taro saca una pelota de una bolsa de cartón. Se trata de un balón lleno de firmas, el que le regalaron sus compañeros del Nankatsu a Misaki cuando era un chico. Azumi lo mira incrédula, esa pelota es el recuerdo más querido de Taro.

-Pero... esto es tuyo, Taro. ¿Estás segura de regalarle esto? Es muy valioso para ti...

-Pues sí, pero por eso quiero regalárselo. Estoy seguro que Tino le dará más uso que yo...

-Bueno, supongo que es tu decisión...

-No lo sientas, yo no lo siento. A mi me hace más feliz que lo tenga Tino que tenerlo yo.

-A ver Tino, ve y dale un abrazo a papá que te trajo todas esas cosas para ti...

-_Maman... –_dice Tino usando su todavía pequeño vocabulario...

-No.. yo soy "maman", él es "papa", papá, tu papá...

-_Papa... _

Azumi le da el bebe y él lo toma. Tino no llora, ya se ha acostumbrado a los brazos de su papá y solamente trata de jalarle el pelo. Pero es Taro el que no está acostumbrado a que lo llamen "papá"

-¿Me dijo papá? ¿De verdad?

-Sí.. bueno, todavía no sabe decir muchas cosas, hay que tenerle paciencia. Ahora es la primera vez que lo dice, pero aprenderá rápido ya verás...

-_Okurimono... –_dice el pequeño Misaki tratando de agarrar la pelota.

-¡Si! Estos sí son "okurimono" –felicita a su bebé riéndose por la palabra que antes no podía pronunciar. Tino sólo hace algunos esfuerzos para practicar alpinismo con su padre sin darse cuenta de que Taro lo mira casi como enamorado. Luego ve la cara de Azumi que le sonríe emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír. Él recuerda que la ultima vez que la vio así no le dijo que su sonrisa le parecía más bella que ninguna; lastima no haber hablado antes...

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta ella casi al punto de reírse.

-Nada.. –contesta mientras los recuerdos se esfuman. -¡Ah, me faltó otra cosa! Dime; ¿cómo haces cuando tienes que presentar trabajos de la universidad? –pregunta haciéndose el tonto mientras saca una caja negra y delgada.

-Bueno.. siempre pasaba los trabajos en la casa de Charlotte y... ¿Me compraste una laptop?

-Pues... creo que si de verdad anda sin cables debería serlo. Todavía le falta la conexión a Internet, pero me dijeron que te llamarían para darte el número de usuario y todo eso... Anda, mírala y dime que te parece...

Azumi abre la computadora ¡Cuanta falta le había echo una, sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada y no podía estar demasiado tiempo sentada sin que le doliera la espalda! Además, esta es preciosa, como la de la propaganda de la televisión. Pero... la laptop y Tino no tienen nada que ver, no hay ninguna razón para que ella reciba una.

-Taro, todo es muy bonito pero no puedo aceptarlo. –dice mientras cierra la tapa.

-¿Por qué no? Yo sé que te hace falta, tienes mucho de lo que ocuparte y te ahorrará tiempo.

-No sería correcto. Acepto los muebles, pues porque son para Tino y en realidad sí los necesitaba, pero no es necesario que hagas nada más.

Se hace un silencio de esos que son molestos. Taro se sienta en el sillón mientras Azumi sólo mira por la pequeña ventana...

-Piensas que estoy tratando de comprarte ¿verdad?

-No es que dude de tus intenciones pero... no puedo. No sería correcto. Yo no soy ni fui tu esposa, así que no tienes que darme nada.

-Cuando dije que quería ayudarte, lo dije en serio...

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte esto...

-No lo hagas... además necesito pedirte algo. Quiero hablarles a mis padres sobre Tino. Mi papá tiene que venir unos días a Francia y quiero que lo conozca, ¿lo puedo invitar acá?

-¡Claro! Será genial que Tino conozca a su abuelo... ojalá mi padre estuviera con nosotros también... Dile que venga cuando quiera.

_Okurimono: significa en japonés "regalo" ("o regalos") auque suelen usarse también otras expresiones como "presento" u "omiyage" _

_3 de enero de 2005_

_¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año sigan acompañándome como lo han hecho hasta ahora, realmente me dan mucha fuerza para seguir escribiendo._

_Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Alisse, que pese a la muerte del foro de CT (un minuto de silencio por favor ) sigue leyendo este fic el cual todavía tiene mucho que decir!!! (yo tengo mucho que escribir y a este paso no lo voy a hacer en el tiempo que tenía planeado) En realidad este y el siguiente iban a ser uno sólo, pero se estaba haciendo muy largo y no quería limitarme en el largo (aunque ahora me quedaron medios cortos...). También a Lynn Minmei, que es nueva en la lista de "Wakabayashi's friends" y que me ayudo con una pequeña idea que apareció aquí. Por cierto, soy una gran fanática de Macross también. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que viene con una novedad importante._


	9. Tiempo perdido

**DIARIO PARA TINO**

CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Tiempo perdido

-¡Ja! ¡No hay duda de que es tu hijo Taro, es igual a ti cuando eras pequeño! –dice riendo Ichiro mientras alza al niño.

-Pues.. yo creo que se parece bastante a Azumi también... –dice Taro lanzándole una mirada a la muchacha que solamente baja la cabeza.

-Parece que la noticia te ha puesto feliz, que te viniste de inmediato hasta Francia, papá.

-Tu mamá se quería venir para acá también. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para detenerla, así que le sugerí que primero vendría a investigar y después le diría.

-¿Hablaste con mamá? –pregunta Taro, incrédulo.

-Claro que sí; no todos los días se tiene un nieto. ¡Con decirte que hasta conversé media hora por teléfono con ella! ¡Sin duda este niño le traerá nuevos aires a la familia Misaki!

Ah, ya me olvidaba: Azumi, traje unos manju, o sino con tantas visitas te vas a quedar sin comida en la heladera.

-No se preocupe, Don Ichiro, usted siempre será bienvenido.

-¡Ah, no me digas de "usted"! Somos familia ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro... – dice justo cuando suena el timbre; Azumi atiende pues ya sabe que se trata de la profesora Millicic, que viene a preparar un trabajo con ella. –Don Ichiro, quiero presentarle a la señora Millicic, ella es una de mi profesoras en la universidad. Madame, él es el Don Ichiro, papá de Taro.

-Un placer. –dice la profesora mientras estrecha su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, señora.

-Esta muchacha de aquí es muy inteligente. Sacó distinguido en sus dos últimos trabajos prácticos. –comenta la profesora Millicic sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Madame, por favor... –dice Azumi casi a punto de ruborizarse.

-Bueno, supongo que ha tenido una buena profesora... –dice Ichiro con tono galante.

-Ahora veo a quien ha salido tan caballero su hijo, monsieur Misaki... –responde la francesa, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su interlocutor. Azumi y Taro también se miran, tratando de contener la risa ante la situación tan peculiar del ambiente..

-Creo que ya salimos del circuito de la conversación... –dice Taro acercándose a Azumi.

-Si, me parece que tenemos que ir a buscar el té.

-Te acompaño...

Los jóvenes se van a la cocina dejando a los otros que parecen no escucharlos.

-Ah.. sí... es un buen hijo, y un buen muchacho; un poco inexperto para algunas cosas, pero va hacer las cosas bien...

-Estoy segura que sí... tiene un buen ejemplo.

-No tanto. Taro tiene buenos sentimientos, pero si es inseguro es por mi culpa. Nunca tuve una vida demasiado estable... Me separé de su madre cuándo tenía un año y desde entonces lo tuve de aquí para allá. No soy el mejor ejemplo de cómo debe ser un hombre de su casa...

-Pero ha sido un buen padre. La mayoría de los hombres separados desaparecen de las vidas de sus hijos, creen que con un cheque al mes lo solucionan todo... eso si es que les dan un cheque...

-Pues en lo sentimental... tampoco fui un gran marido. Esperaba que mi hijo tuviera más suerte que yo...

-Mire monsieur Misaki... yo nunca me casé... pero no lo voy a negar que he vivido y algo entiendo algo de estas cosas... Taro y Azumi son jóvenes; quizás a nuestra edad ya no sea tan fácil pero para ellos todavía hay esperanzas...

-¿Usted piensa que es posible?

En ese momento entran Azumi y Taro con las tazas del te y unos panecillos...

-Ya volvimos... –dice Taro.

-Espero que a todos les guste la mermelada de durazno...

Después del té...

-Taro, Madame y yo debemos terminar un trabajo para mañana. ¿Puedes vigilar a Tino mientras lo hago? Estaremos en el dormitorio, así pueden hablar tranquilos...

-Ve tranquila; yo me hago cargo –responde Taro.

La muchacha toma la computadora y después de darle un beso a Tino, se va con la profesora. El bebé toma su pelota y comienza a jugar con ella (en realidad solamente la lleva hasta una esquina y desde allí la lanza hasta la otra esquina, corre para sujetarla, y de allí la vuelve a tirar una y otra vez).

-Parece que ya comparten gustos en común... –comenta Ichiro.

-Creo que tiene aptitudes para ser volante –opina su hijo, riendo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Con Tino? Bueno... es un niño precioso y ya le tomé mucho cariño. Por supuesto voy a tratar de pasar todo el tiempo posible con él... aunque eso será un poco difícil cuando empiece de lleno con la Liga Francesa...

-¿Y con la madre?

-Bueno, Tino necesita que su mamá se ocupe de él; pero ella también necesita pensar en su propio futuro... Por ahora la convencí que me dejara hacerme cargo de los gastos de la casa y se dedique a terminar la universidad, y luego ya veremos. Creo que si nos turnamos entre los dos...

-No me refería a eso, Taro... yo me refería a ustedes...

Y en el otro cuarto...

-Madame... al final no me dijo que le pareció la otra vez Taro cuando lo vio...

-Es un joven muy guapo y agradable, ya te lo dije...

-¿Cómo su padre? –pregunta Azumi casi riendo...

-Ah.. ¿así que por eso la pregunta? Pues te aviso que tu querido Taro un día se le va a parecer, tú también deberías prestar atención a los detalles...

-¿Usted también? Como ya le expliqué a Charlotte no es "mi querido" Taro...

-Claro que no... –dice con tono irónico- Pero te la pasas preguntándome por él... y alguna vez lo amaste mucho ¿no es cierto?

-Como usted dice, eso fue hace mucho... –contesta Azumi tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Si mal no recuerdo la vez que nació Tino dijiste que todavía...

-Shhh... baje la voz por favor...

-...que todavía lo amabas y que por eso no querías atarlo a la fuerza. ¿Qué pasó, cambiaste de opinión? ¿Ya no lo quieres, eh?

-¿Importa eso ya? Olvidé la birome, ya vengo..

-¿A nosotros?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Me tomas por tonto o qué? ¡Esa mujer está prendada de ti y tienes que estar ciego si no te das cuenta!

-Papá, no creo que...

-¿Qué no le gustas? Vamos, le gustas desde que era una niña. ¿O crees que no me daba cuenta de cómo se miraban? Pero eso estaba bien para cuando eran adolescentes. Ahora ya eres un hombre, y además tienes un hijo... El tiempo pasa rápido, Taro...

-Es que yo... no sé...

-¿No la quieres, entonces?

-Perdonen, olvidé la birome... –dice Azumi, cortando la conversación. -¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, nada –contesta Taro reprobando con la mirada a su padre. –Todo normal...

-Entonces voy a acostar a Tino. A esta hora ya empieza a tener sueño. Vamos Tino, despídete del abuelo y vamos a dormir...

Taro y Tino pasean por una de las enormes galerías de museo del Louvre. A lo lejos se escucha como una guía lleva a los turistas de recorrido, en cambio padre e hijo prefieren hacerlo solos.

-Mira Tino, este lugar con todos estos cuadros es uno de los museos más famosos del mundo, el Louvre. Antes era un palacio, pero ahora guarda muchas obras de artes valiosas. –explica mientras lo carga en brazos- Aquí fue el primer paseo que hicimos con mi papá cuando vinimos a Francia así que mientras mamá está en la universidad, este será nuestro primer paseo solos de padre e hijo.. –le dice al sonriente bebé mientras señala un retrato de Josefina de Bonaparte, pintado por Prud'hon -Esta señora de aquí se parece un poco a tu abuela; ella no pudo venir a visitarte porque vive en Japón con su marido y tu tía Yoshiko. Un día te voy a llevar para que lo conozcas. Yo cuando tenía tu edad tampoco la conocía, a veces... ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –le pregunta cómplice al bebé- A veces, antes de dormir antes de dormir cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginarme cómo se vería.. y una vez la vi en persona, y era como yo la imaginaba pero quería que me quedara con ella. Pero..se vía tan feliz, me quería, pero no me necesitaba, en cambio tu abuelo no tenía nada... Además yo era algo orgulloso y me pareció que con verla de lejos era suficiente... –suspira triste mientras murmura- igual que ahora que tengo que conformarme con ver a tu mamá de lejos también... qué cruel puede ser el destino ¿eh? –sonríe triste.- Pero hay cosas que ya están hechas y aunque quieras, no se puede hacer más nada... aunque me hubiera gustado que no tuvieran que ser así... Supongo... supongo que me lo merezco, yo la dejé sola en un momento muy importante para ella y... –sus ojos vuelven al niño que lo mira sin entender porque su voz suena más apagada y su mirada ahora es mas triste. Él suspira y vuelve a sonreírle al bebé– Pero no te preocupes, a ti no te va a faltar nada, ni vas a notar la diferencia. Por lo menos te tengo a ti, creo que tendrá que ser suficiente... –hace una pausa- Mejor vamos a ver al guía o nos vamos a perder...

7 de enero de 2005

Ok, este capítulo sufre lo mismo que el anterior, iba a ser uno solo pero tuve que dividirlo en dos, pero como yo prometí al final de otro capítulo que iba a haber una sorpresa, publico los dos juntos, ¿eh? La verdad no se si e quedó muy bien esta primer parte, ustedes dirán.


	10. La propuesta

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO DIEZ: La propuesta_

-¡Mira Azumi que cosas tan finas! –grita Charlotte mientras jala a su amiga para ver vidrieras vuelta de la universidad. -¡Mira ese sombrero de gasa! ¡Y ese vestido rojo de allí, es tan chick! –agrega mientras señala una vidriera de "Channel".

-Charlotte, si te gusta tanto la moda. ¿Por qué elegiste el periodismo deportivo?

-¡Pues qué pregunta! ¡Por los muchachos, por supuesto! ¡La otra vez que fui al Paris Saint German había unos lomazos que ni te cuento! Claro, a mí me gusta más otro tipo deportista, como los tenistas ¿Viste lo guapo que es ese André Agassi? ¡Por Dios, si hubiera un Rolland Garros cada semana yo lo vería! Claro que hay otros deportes a destacar, como el básquet y me dirás: pero en la NBA son todos feos, y es cierto; pero si te aparece un Ginóbili...

-Y si te gustan tanto los deportistas, ¿por qué sales con un chef?

-Bueno... –se encoge de hombros -uno no manda en el corazón, él te manda a ti ¿no?

-Ah... supongo que en eso tienes razón. –responde Azumi ante el primer pensamiento coherente que dice su amiga en toda la tarde.

-¡Le voy a pedir, no, le voy a exigir a Jack que me compre uno así! ¡Ay, ese blanco no lo había visto! ¡Qué hermoso!

Azumi mira el vestido: es una especie de solero color blanco champagne, con el escote redondo y unas mangas como si fuera volados, la cintura ajustada y la pollera acampanada que llega hasta las rodillas. Realmente parece un vestido salido de Cenicienta o de algún cuento de hadas... y así es el precio también.

-Es.. muy bonito.. –dice ella. –Lástima que tan caro...

-_Maman..._ –dice una vocecita infantil detrás de ella.

-¡Sorpresa! –exclama Misaki con Tino en brazos y apareciendo por detrás de las chicas.

-¡Ah Taro! Suerte que nos encontraste, recién salimos de clases...

-Sí, me imaginé. Pasé por el departamento pero no te encontré así que decidí venir a buscarte... suerte que nos cruzamos eh?

Azumi se ruboriza; ¡Taro y Tino buscándola y ella viendo vidrieras, es algo inadmisible! Súbitamente recuerda que la cita con el abogado que trata los papeles para que Taro figure como el padre de Tino en los documentos es esta tarde.

-Charlotte, yo te dejo acá. –dice mientras carga al bebé- Taro y yo debemos resolver unos trámites. Nos vemos mañana, y saludos a Jack...

-Está bien, _au revoir..._

Charlotte se despide de su amiga y sigue mirando la vidriera de Chanell, hasta que el ruido de una frenada seguido de un grito la distraen de sus pensamiento. Se voltea para ver que sucede y ve a Taro en medio de la vereda sentado (o más bien como si se hubiera caído) y al lado de él a Azumi y al bebé gritando.

-¿¡Oiga, por qué diablos no entra con más cuidado?! ¡¿No ve que está pasando un carrito de bebé?! –exclama Azumi totalmente enfurecida.

Misaki hace un esfuerzo para pararse y pese a estar un poco aturdido no duda en hacerle frente al descuidado conductor.

-¡Usted es que debería tener cuidado de ver por dónde va!–exclama con voz firme- ¡¿No sabe que los peatones tienen prioridad?!¡¿Por qué no toca bocina antes de entrar?!

-Usted es el que tiene que fijarse por dónde pasan los autos –reclama el conductor.

-¿¡Casi atropella a mi hijo y a su madre y pretende tener razón!?

-¡Pues dígale a su mujer que tenga más cuidado de no andar caminando distraída! –reclama el conductor de un Chevrolet que se vio detenido en su intento de entrar a un garage.

-¡¿Qué tiene que decir de mi mujer?! ¿Prefiere decírselo a la policía, eh?

-Taro, no le hagas caso, estamos bien por favor... –le pide Azumi que trata de agarrar a Taro que parece dispuesto a seguir peleando justo al momento que llega Charlotte. El conductor también siente el peligro.

-Si necesitan un testigo yo vi todo.. –miente la francesa.

-No.. así está bien. Disculpe señora...

-Taro, mejor deja que se vaya o no nos va a alcanzar el dinero para tantos abogados... –dice acercándose a Taro...

-Pero..

-Deja que se vaya. No nos pasó nada...

El conductor se va aprovechando que Azumi tranquiliza a Taro. Charlotte pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó? No vi nada, sólo escuché la frenada.

-Estábamos pasando cuando este tipo entró al garage sin tocar bocina, pero Taro me agarró del carrito y me empujo que si no... ¡ay, por poco nos mata!

-¡Qué irresponsable! ¡Ay, no sé si debería decirte esto pero estuviste genial! ¡La cara de susto del tipo cuando le dijiste que podían ir a la policía, parecía que te lo querías comer con los ojos! –exclama Charlotte entusiasmada.

-Como le dije una vez a Azumi... –la mira- ...puedo ser malo si se trata de mi familia...

-Azumi sonríe, aunque acababa de pasar un susto muy grande, algo dentro suyo la hace sentirse confortada, como si le dieran un abrazo en el corazón. Luego comenta...

-Taro, mejor dejemos lo del abogado y vamos al hospital para que te revisen...

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Si se entera el médico del club me pueden dejar sin jugar y ya está por empezar la liga...

-Entonces vamos a casa. Llamamos al médico que es de confianza y luego te prepara un rico _yakimeshi_

-Pero...

-Anda, no seas caprichoso, que ya tengo bastante con un solo niño...

En el 7 de la avenue Kennedy, se encuentran las instalaciones de Paris Saint-German (PSG). Dicho lugar cuenta con una moderna infraestructura sobre los 22 000 m2 que ocupa el club dentro del "Parc des Princes". Una de ellas es el restaurante "70", llamado así por el año de fundación del PSG, dónde se puede disfrutar de mesas, sillas y decorado que rememoran la primera fachada del club mientras se almuerza o se desayuna; cómo están haciendo Taro, Azumi y el hijo de ambos.

-Te agradezco que vinieras, sé que no es demasiado cerca para ti.

-Descuida, quería traer a Tino de paseo. Además el abogado me pidió que te diera esta lista. Es todo lo que tenés que llevarle.

-Pero ya se lo envié por fax... ¿no lo recibió?

-Sí, pero dice que no se-que-cosa le falta. Ten paciencia, así es la burocracia...

-Sí, después lo llamo. Cambiemos de tema –dice terminando su café- Tengo una duda que me persigue, pero no sé si preguntarte... Es personal...

-Ya lo estás haciendo, dilo.

-¿Tienes pareja, Azumi?

-¿Eh? –pregunta ella, sin terminar de entender...

-O un compromiso... o alguien que te interese...

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bueno, eres una mujer joven, bonita, inteligente... debe haber muchos hombres que se interesen en ti.

Azumi sonríe casi irónicamente "¡Claro! ¡Cómo si algún hombre se fuera a fijar en una mujer sola, con un niño y llena de problemas y deudas!" como es (o al menos hasta hace poco era) ella. Además ¡cómo para andar perdiendo en novios con un hijo pequeño por el cual luchar! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Luego de respirar hondo unos instantes (y contar hasta diez, porque realmente era una pregunta bastante estúpida) contesta:

-No, no tengo. Y tampoco tuve demasiado interés en tenerla. Además, no es tan fácil que un hombre acepte el hijo de otro... no quiero ser brusca pero es así...

-Pero aún así... estás a tiempo. Quizás ahora puedas reorganizar tu vida y tal vez...

-El único hombre que me interesa es Tino. –sentencia, con un tono un tanto duro.

-Ya veo. Entonces espero que puedas responderme otra pregunta...

-¿Cuál?

-Azumi, ¿querés casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? –repregunta, sin saber si lo que escuchó era lo que realmente Misaki dijo.

-Que si querés que nos casemos. Mira, yo no te digo que tenemos que empezar una relación ni nada, pero de esa manera...

-Ah, claro... –murmura; luego de que dentro de ella nacieran y murieran algunas ilusiones.

-...sería bueno para Tino y para ti, así cuando sea más grande te evitarías situaciones incómodas, como lo del señor Tanaka. Además, yo me sentiría más tranquilo. Si me pasa algo, todo lo mío les quedara ustedes sin ninguna demora... Ya viste lo que pasó el otro día; con esa fue la segunda vez que me salvo de morir atropellado, no sé si tendré la misma suerte una tercera...

-Taro, yo no sé que decir...

-Sólo di que aceptas, por favor...

Azumi reflexiona unos instantes: ¿Por qué no? Total , no necesita ser libre para casarse con nadie más, hacía tiempo que renunció a la idea de una pareja. Y después de todo, Taro es el padre de Tino. Si a ella la pasara algo (cosa a analizar también porque nadie tiene la vida comprada) Tino quedaría huérfano. Además si el dichoso trámite de la partida se sigue atrasando así estará listo para cuando Tino sea mayor de edad; en cambio así...

-Está bien Taro. Me casaré contigo.

_yakimeshi:_ guiso de arroz con pollo y verduras.

_7 de enero de 2005_

_¡He recibido todos sus cometarios sobre el fic y sólo puedo decirles I'm so happy!!! Nunca pensé que este fic los atrapara tanto así que debí dejar todos mis otros trabajos y dedicarme por entero a este. ¡Gracias a todos por sus mensajes en la lista de Wakabayashi's friends y ! _

_El retrato de Josefina de Bonaparte se encuentra efectivamente en el Museo del Louvre, si desean verlo pueden hacerlo en www.louvre.fr en la sección pinturas de Francia _

_Hoy hay mucho para decir así que seré breve:_

_a) ¿Quién es Ginóbilli? Manuel Ginóbili es un basquetbolista argentino pero de nivel internacional, juega en EEUU para el San Antonio Spurs. Lo van a identificar más por ser el jugador estrella de los juegos olímpicos Atenas 2004, ya que el muchacho y su grupete vencieron a EEUU en semifinales y a Italia en la final llevándose la medalla de oro ( el mismo día que el equipo de Bielsa ganó la de oro pero en fútbol )_

_b) ¡Sigo leyendo y traduciendo en francés, idioma que yo ya creía olvidado de mi cerebro! Todos los datos sobre el Paris Saint-German los saqué del sitio oficial (www.psg.fr) y francamente espero no haberme mandado ninguna macana con las descripciones._

_Una cosa más: ya que les gustan tanto cada capítulo ¿Podrían decirme que es lo que les gusta específicamente? Si quieren opinar o sugerir algo este es el momento porque una vez que el fic termina no hay cambios... En serio, yo valoro todas las opiniones y respondo todas las preguntas. Besos._


	11. Un vestido para la novia

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO ONCE: Un vestido para la novia_

-Ay, _ma cherié_! Siento mucho no poder ir al registro civil hoy. Es que me toca una mesa de exámenes y hay que estar desde las 8.00 en la universidad...

-No se preocupe madame Millicic. Con su saludo es suficiente... –responde Azumi del otro lado del teléfono mientras le sirve su desayuno a Tino.

-Ayer hablé con Charlotte. Ella me dijo que irá. ¿Es a las nueve, verdad?

-Sí... ¡Ay, no! ¡Le tendría que haber dicho que es a las ocho! Es que siempre llega una hora tarde...

-Pues por una vez en su vida va a tener que ser puntual. Esa muchacha tiene que madurar, así como se comporta parece tu otra hija... –dice la profesora, en tono de broma.

-Ah, sí. Y vaya que da trabajo, tengo que inscribirla en el jardín de infantes –responde Azumi –Aunque parece que quiere cambiar ahora que conoció al tal Jack. Ahora sólo ve por los ojos de él... Jack esto... y Jack lo otro... y así todo el tiempo.

-Espero que siente cabeza pronto, o sino para cuando tenga hijos podrán jugar con los hijos de Tino... Cambiando de tema: ¿ya pensaste en qué te vas a poner para tu casamiento?

-Hum... no, todavía no...

-Pero linda... es tu casamiento. Si me hubieras dicho te conseguía algo...

-Ya encontraré algo por ahí... –responde la joven mientras va revisando el placard, que posee unas pocas prendas, la mayoría regalada: dos pares de jeans comunes, una camisa blanca que usa para lo días de exámenes, unas remeras y camisetas, un par de vestidos de futura mamá, también un enterizo y un abrigo de tela polar. El resto eran viejas prendas que usa solamente para andar en la casa o para cuando limpia, entre ellas aquel vestido con flores rojas que se puso la noche que cenó con Taro. De su calzado, poco también, nada más que zapatillas... y un par de zapatos blanco de tacón nuevos que Charlotte le había regalado en su cúmplenos y que apenas tenían una puesta; no es demasiada la ropa con la que puede combinarlos.. –Aquí está mi camisa blanca, siempre me queda bien... con unos jeans es suficiente...

-Azumi, valoro el hecho de que pongas a tu hijo por encima de todo, pero te concentraste tanto en ser madre que te olvidaste de ser mujer...

-Es de mañana, nadie se va a fijar... Además, no se preocupe tanto. Si es una boda de mentirita...

-Al menos píntate un poco... podrás pensar lo que quieras, pero el juez y los demás no lo saben todos esos detalles. Además Charlotte va a llevar la cámara de fotos.

-¿Y para qué? ¡Qué ideas tiene esta chica! –dice Azumi molesta.

-Pues aunque parezca extraño en mí, me parece que tuvo una buena idea. ¿O no quieres tener una foto para mostrarle a Tino cuando crezca? Bueno linda, ya debo irme y aunque no esté contigo físicamente sabes que estaré pensando en ti...

-Si lo sé Madame. Muchas gracias...

Después de cambiarse (finalmente se decidió por la camisa con los jeans, y los zapatos blancos no quedaban tan mal después de todo, si se lo veía con el maquillaje claro), Azumi viste a su niño con un conjunto de ositos azules (regalo de su abuelo Ichiro) y salen de su departamento. Atraviesan a paso cómodo el parque, aquel dónde Tino va a pasear todos los días, luego algunas de las pequeñas calles que componen Paris, la ciudad dónde las parejas vienen a enamorarse. Finalmente, llegan a un edificio de antiguo diseño pero excelente estado de conservación, que no es otro que la oficina de registro civil de Paris. Es temprano, y las calles están casi vacías. Del edificio sale Taro. Él sonríe al verlos y de inmediato se acerca a darle un beso al bebé.

-Hola, espero no haber llegado tarde –saluda Azumi.

-Para nada. Entré a preguntar y me dijeron que van con una hora de retraso.

-Mejor... olvidé decirle a Charlotte con una hora de anticipación. Es que si no hago eso siempre llega tarde... ¿Invitaste a alguien?

-Pues sí... pero es sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? Bueno, como quieras... –mira con detenimiento a Taro, vestido de saco color arena, una camisa vestir blanco inmaculado y pantalón azul con zapatos negros, más guapo que de costumbre. –Te ves muy bien...

-¿Tu crees? –sonríe Misaki.

-Claro... comparada a mi que estoy hecha un desastre... _"Madame Millicic tenía razón al final" –_se reprocha.

-No te preocupes por eso... Es mucha la espera; vamos a dar un paseo. –dice él mientras agarra el carrito de bebé.

-Pero... ¿no se nos hará tarde?

-No te preocupes. Llegaremos a tiempo.

Azumi, Taro y su hijo recorren algunas cuadras, y finalmente llegan a la zona dónde se encuentra la escuela de periodismo, en la esquina dónde habían coincidido la vez anterior. Nuevamente pasan por la vidriera de "Channel"

-Parece que todavía no cambiaron la vidriera... –dice Misaki como al pasar.

-Sí, es extraño, lo hacen todas las semanas...

-Me parece que es tu talle...

-Pero no mi presupuesto...

-¡Vamos a comprobarlo! –exclama Taro mientras empuja el carrito de bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? –lo toma del brazo para detenerlo- ¡Tenemos que volver al registro civil!

-¡Llegaremos a tiempo si te das prisa! –responde sonriendo al tiempo que los esfuerzos de Azumi para que no entre al negocio se vuelven inútiles.

Ya de vuelta en la oficina del registro civil...

-Qué extraño que la vendedora no haya dicho nada cuando vio que me llevaba el vestido puesto... no es normal en las casas de alta costura que la gente... –se pregunta Azumi. Luego mira a Taro que le responde con esa sonrisa pícara- ¡Oh, no! ¡Todo esto ya lo tenías planeado, eh! ¡Eres increíble, Taro Misaki!

-¿Debo tomar eso como algo bueno o como algo malo?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo que cuando estábamos en la escuela y me hiciste creer que no te acordabas de mi cumpleaños y...!

-¿Y qué?

-Que ya no me acordaba de eso... cuantas cosas vamos olvidando... éramos tan buenos amigos... –dice ella, con un tono de pesar.

-Sí es verdad... supongo que todavía lo somos...

-Nunca fuimos otra cosa ¿eh?

-Azumi, yo tengo algo que decirte...

-¡Misaki! –dicen desde un taxi que va frenando.

-¡Genzo! –responde Misaki al auto que se detiene.

-¿Ey, así que esta era tu sorpresa? –pregunta Azumi.

-Cuando Misaki me dijo que se casaba, tenía que venir a comprobarlo. Y sobre todo porque me dijo que se casaba contigo... Te ves bien Azumi.

-Bueno... es una situación un poco especial... –responde ella tímidamente. –Taro.. yo... –responde incómoda-... nosotros no...

-Está bien. No soy un hombre de andar dando demasiadas explicaciones así que no tienes por qué hacerlo tú. Sin embargo estás muy bonita.. ¿Puedo decirle que está bonita, no Misaki? –dice mientras apoya una mano sobre su hombro para disimuladamente hablarle. –Después del casamiento vos y yo vamos a tener una conversación en la que sí vas a tener que responderme unas cuantas cosas... –susurra.

-Claro. -responde Taro, sin demasiada idea a que parte de lo dicho por Genzo responde exactamente.

-Ah, no... después del embarazo cambié bastante, ya no soy la misma... –dice ella un poco colorada. -¿Y tú? ¿No traes acompañante?

-Bueno... es que... hay alguien, pero todavía es algo muy reciente, no supe que hacer...

-¡Taro, Taro! ¡Aquí! –interrumpe otra voz femenina desde el otro extremo de la vereda.

-¡Sanae! ¡Tsubasa! –exclama Taro.

La pareja se acerca al resto. Azumi no sale de su asombro.

-Mira Azumi. Ella es Sanae, la esposa de Tsubasa. Ella era animadora del equipo Nankatsu.

-Yo te conozco, te veía en la televisión. ¡Ay, no sabes las ganas que tenía de estar en tu lugar en algunos momentos sentía que se iba el aire! Lo mío no es ver las cosas por la tele...

-Yo también te recuerdo, bueno, recuerdo lo que me dijeron sobre ti.

-¿Te hablaron de mí? ¿Te contó Tsubasa? ¿Qué te decía?–dice con los ojos iluminados como cuando era una niña provocando una risa en Misaki y Wakabayashi.

-Parece que está igual que siempre... –murmura Taro.

-Yo diría que peor... –remata Genzo.

-Eh... -vacila Azumi temiendo meter la pata- En realidad... –mira a Tsubasa al que le cae una gota de sudor... –todos me contaron algo, je, je...

-No importa. –se acerca al oído de la otra chica- Cuesta ponerlos en costura, pero al final después no pueden vivir sin nosotras, ¿no Azumi?

-Eh.. supongo... –responde casi totalmente colorada.

-Taro, te prometí que vendría y cumplí... –dice Sanae guiñando un ojo.

-Muchas gracias a todos. ¡Tsubasa! ¡Pudiste venir! ¡Realmente me has sorprendido!

-Bueno... tú eres el que se la pasa moviendo de aquí para allá. Me pareció justo por una vez hacer un cambio...

-Pero... ¿tú no tienes que entrenar hoy?

-Ajá... –sonríe Tsubasa despreocupadamente.

-No entiendo...

-Deja que yo lo explique cariño. –interviene la señora Oozora- Apenas volvió Tsubasa del entrenamiento le conté la buena nueva y...

_Flashback Sanae._

_-¡Taro se casa! _

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?¿Cuándo? –exclama sorprendido._

_-¡Mañana! ¡Tenemos que pedir dos boletos a Paris urgente!_

_-Pero... el entrenador nos quiere a todos, todos los días para la pre-temporada ¿Cómo hago para viajar? _

_-Ay, eso es un problema... pero a ver, déjame pensar en algo..._

_Esa misma noche..._

_-¿Hola? ¿Entrenador Van Saal? Le habla Sane Oozora. Perdone la hora, pero quería pedirle si podía disculpar a Tsubasa de la práctica de mañana. Es que hoy volvió con mucha fiebre, creo que es un golpe de calor..._

_-¡No llames a nadie Sanae! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien, puedo jugar! –grita mientras su esposa le hace señas para que se corra más lejos del teléfono._

_-¡Ay, ya oye lo caprichoso que es! El médico le dijo que no se levantara y el hablando de jugar..._

_-¡No es nada! ¡Estoy bien!_

_-Ay, mi esposo es capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal que lo dejen participar... ¿De verdad? ¡Ay, muchas gracias! Es que si usted no le dice específicamente que no vaya es capaz de escaparse, usted sabe lo maníaco que es cuando se trata de fútbol. Si, sí, muchas gracias. Que tome mucho líquido, sí, se lo diré. Saludos a su esposa..._

_Fin del flashback_

-...y entonces le dieron el día libre. Como nadie sospecharía que Tsubasa faltaría por gusto a una práctica ni siquiera mandaron al médico.

-La coartada perfecta... –opina Wakabayashi- Misaki, siéntete orgulloso. No creo que por otro haría una cosa así...

-Bueno, Misaki, eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

-De verdad muchas gracias a todos, amigos.

-¡Ah, Taro! –exclama Sanae- Aquí está lo que me pediste...

Sanae le entrega a Taro una caja transparente, de dónde saca un bouquet de rosas rojas.

-Gracias. Es para ti Azumi. –dice Misaki mientras Sanae coloca el fino arreglo en la muñeca de la novia.

-Una novia sin flores no es una novia. –agrega Sanae.

-No sé que decir... son muy bonitas... –contesta la otra chica, ruborizada.

-La otra flor es para el varón, para el ojal del saco. –explica la señora Oozora mientras le prende la rosa en el traje a Taro, que la recibe colorado.

-Ah, esperen. –interviene Azumi- Tengo que presentarles a alguien. Amigos, este es Tino. Tino, saluda a todos –dice alzándolo para que lo vean.

-¿Ay, así que este es Tino? –dice Sanae mientras se acerca- ¡Pero que niño tan bonito! ¡Ay... cómo quisiera uno de estos...! –agrega mientras Tsubasa siente que un frío le corre por la espalda...

-Creo que estás hasta las manos... –le murmura Genzo a Tsubasa, conteniendo la risa.

-¡Ya cállate! –responde Tsubasa, molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Azumi.

-Nada, nada... –dice Oozora.

-Ese es el problema... no pasa nada... –agrega Wakabayashi.

-¡Dije que basta!

-Muchachos, ya tenemos que entrar. –interrumpe Taro justo a tiempo porque los ojos de Tsubasa ya lanzaban chispas mientras Genzo lo mira sin esforzarse por ocultar su sonrisa.

-Suerte que dijiste eso Taro –dice Azumi mirando su reloj- ...porque si la ciencia no falla este es el momento en que....

-¡Azumi! ¡Azumi! –se escucha a Charlotte gritar que viene corriendo con la cámara de fotos. –Cof, cof, suerte.. que llegué... cof... a tiempo –dice deteniendo su apresurada marcha.

-...Y la ciencia no se equivoca. Llegas JUSTO a tiempo, Charlotte. –contesta con mirada de reproche. –Amigos, esta es mi irresponsable amiga, Charlotte Poitier. Habla un pésimo inglés y desde ya que no sabe decir más que "arigato"y "sushi" en japonés..

-Ah... así que ella es Char-lo-tte Poi-tier. –dice Tsubasa sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta la francesa entendiendo que hablaron de ella. -Azumi, ¿a cuántas personas se lo dijiste?

-Perdona Charlotte, pero se los dije yo. –le contesta Taro- No te enojes por favor...

-Te lo tienes merecido por impuntual... –murmura Azumi.

-Que mala eres... ¡Bah! De todos modos me alegra saber que mi nombre es internacional..

Todos se ríen

-¿Y Charlotte? ¿Nos sacas una foto? –pregunta Taro.

-Claro que sí. Ya vine preparada. –agita la cámara- A ver primero los novios. Pónganse juntos y digan "wisky"...

-¿A nosotros? Bueno...

-A ver Tino, sonríe para la foto –le dice su mamá. -¡Estamos listos!

El flash de la cámara inmortaliza el momento.

_14 de enero de 2005 _

_Para quienes no sepan (creo que casi nadie pero nunca se sabe) Genzo Wakabayashi es Benji Price y Tsubasa y Sanae Oozora son Oliver Atom y Patty._

_Bueno gente, según lo que han dejado de correo aparentemente lo que más les gusta de esta historia es la historia misma cosa que no les voy a decir que no me deja de sorprender un poco ya que no es el típico fic de Captain Tsubasa, transcurre bastante aparte, aunque siempre está dentro del mundo de esta (sería como un "gaiden" entiendo yo). De todos modos en este ya hubo y en los demás habrá algunas referencias a la historia general pero casi todas desde el punto de vista de Taro. Espero no haberme mandado ninguna macana con las relaciones de personajes y eso... mis conocimientos sobre CT no son perfectos, si hice algo mal disculpen por favor..._


	12. Nuestra canción

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO DOCE: Nuestra canción_

-Entonces con el poder que me concede la República Francesa los declaro marido y mujer ante la ley. –declara el juez después de que los testigos (Tsubasa y Charlotte) firman.

-Bueno.. parece que ya estamos casados ¿eh? –dice Misaki.

-Pues sí... –contesta mientras se anima a abrazar a Taro.

-Aquí es donde los novios se besan... si quieren... –sugiere el juez tratando de llamar la atención de los novios.

-¿Un beso? Bueno... no sé... –pregunta Misaki mientras ve que al lado suyo Charlotte le hace señas con la cabeza y Genzo lo mira con cara de "vamos, hazlo de una vez"

-Bueno... no creo que le haga mal a nadie... para la tradición...

Taro se acerca a ella, primero casi se chocan pero después se anima y se dan un corto beso, pero suficientemente largo para despertar en ellos algunos recuerdos aparentemente olvidados.

-¡Eso, eso! –exclama Sanae mientras Tsubasa le hace aplaudir a Tino.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Taro.

-Claro... –responde perpleja mientras su amiga francesa la jala del brazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Azumi! ¡Deja ya esa cara de espanto, te casaste! –exclama Charlotte abrazándola mientras Taro es acaparado por Tsubasa que hace lo mismo. -¡Te pusiste mis zapatos! ¿Y ese vestido? ¡Es un Channel! ¿Cuánto te costó?

-Eh.. me lo regaló Taro... –dice poniéndose colorada.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?

-No digas tonterías. Yo vine con mi propia ropa pero el insistió.

-¡Bienvenido al mundo de los hombres casados, Taro! –exclama Tsubasa- No importa lo que digan, estar casado es mucho mejor que estar solo... como tienen que estar otros... –agrega en obvia indirecta a Wakabayashi, vengándose por el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Tú que sabes? –responde molesto Genzo. -¿Quién dice que no me están esperando?

-¡Ah...! –exclaman los muchachos interesados.

-¿Y la desconocida tiene nombre? –pregunta Misaki.

-Claro. Pero no vinimos hasta aquí para hablar de mi. ¿O si?

-Disculpen todos. –interrumpe Azumi. –Aquí Charlotte quiere hacernos una invitación, pero como no habla bien inglés se los diré yo. Ella y su novio nos invitaron a su restaurante, así que si les parece podemos ir yendo.

-No se molesten en intentar pagar... -agrega Charlotte. -A las francesas no nos gustan las negativas. _Ça va?_

La zona de Contrescarpe-Mouffetard es conocida por los franceses por ser un importante centro de bares y restaurante visitado sobre todo por estudiantes. Allí se ubica "La Marsellese" (en honor al himno de Francia), el restaurante de Jack, el novio del que Charlotte se la pasa hablando todo el tiempo. El lugar es bastante acogedor, mesas y sillas distribuidas tanto afuera como adentro del local. El decorado es clásico, las paredes adornadas con fotos de célebres artistas franceses a los que se le suman algunas reproducciones de Picasso, las mesas tendidas con blancos manteles y pequeños floreros. La luz es tenue lo que disimula un poco el reducido espacio, aunque suficiente para que quepa un pequeño escenario donde en estos momentos toca una banda.

Ya ubicados en la mesa principal, todos los invitados conversan animadamente (al menos los que pueden hablar entre ellos) Jack trae la comida, unos lomitos con salsa de manteca y ajo, que consiste en la especialidad de la casa.

-Jamás escuché eso de que a las francesas no le gustan las negativas, monsieur Taro. –explica Jack- Yo no sé quien le ha dicho semejante tontería, pero le aseguro de que lo han engañado.

-Tal parece que sí... –dice mirando a Charlotte y a Azumi que se hacen las distraídas.

-Bueno... yo debo ir a supervisar la cocina, tengo un cocinero nuevo y debo controlarlo. Un gusto conocerlos.

Jack se levanta de la mesa de sus invitados de honor y se marcha. Tsubasa murmura al oído de Taro.

-Oye, Misaki. ¿No te parece que tiene un aire a Napoleón?

-Sí.. es verdad... –responde él conteniendo la risa.

-Me pregunto por qué... –agrega Azumi con falso desconocimiento.

-Azumi, linda, yo también debo irme un rato a... ayudar a Jack, pero vuelvo pronto. ¡No te moderes en la comida, Jack paga! –dice mientras se va.

-Entonces menos mal que no vino Ishizaki... –opina Genzo, lo que provoca una risa generalizada.

-¡Aaaaachísss!

-¿Qué pasó Ishizaki? ¿Estás resfriado? –le pregunta Urabe.

-Parece que sí... ¿Tengo la nariz colorada?

-Cariño, yo voy a hablar con Azumi y ve a ver que le puedes sacar a Taro. –le susurra Sanae a su marido. -¡Azumi, ven! ¡Quiero mostrarte unas fotos de cuando Tsubasa y yo fuimos a Sevilla!

-Bueno, ¿pero los muchachos no querrán verlas también? –pregunta ingenua.

-Eh.. no.. déjalos, seguramente ya se van a poner a hablar de la Champions League, últimamente no escucho de otra cosa. ¡Hoy es un día de fiesta, cambien de tema auque sea una vez! –grita mientras se lleva a Azumi del brazo.

-Ahora vas a hablar con nosotros. Tsubasa, tu eres el bueno y yo soy el malo. ¡¿Qué demonios es eso de que te casas pero que no tienes una relación con ella?! –lo interroga Wakabayashi.

-Genzo... ya te lo expliqué por teléfono...

-¡Sí, ya sé lo que me dijiste y no me convenció para nada! ¿A ti te convenció Tsubasa?

-Yo sólo sé lo que me dijo Sanae, así que puedes explicarme desde el principio.

-Está bien. –suspira Taro. -¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-Todo. Y no te ahorres detalles. –sentencia Genzo.

En la otra punta de la mesa, Sanae trata de arrancarle alguna confesión a la novia, hasta ahora sin éxito...

-Mira Azumi; seré directa. Yo conozco a Taro desde que éramos niños así que puedo decirte que lo conozco bastante bien. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y ya?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Sanae?

-¡Pues porque es obvio! Vi su cara en el momento del casamiento. Te ama...

-No me ama. Puede que me aprecie, que me tenga cariño, como mucho quizás crea que está enamorado de mí, pero es sólo un espejismo.

-¿Tú como sabes?

-No me amaba antes, ¿porqué me amaría ahora?

-Bueno.. quizás antes no, pero ahora sí se haya enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué no?

-Misaki, te voy a hacer una sola pregunta y quiero que respondas sí o no. –lo presiona Wakabayashi- ¿La amas o no?

-Es que no es tan fácil... nosotros... yo...

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí.

-Bien, es todo lo que quería saber. Tu turno, Tsubasa.

-Tal vez estén pronto juntos...

-No lo creo. Perdí mi oportunidad de estar con ellos, ya es demasiado tarde...

-¿Pero por qué dice eso Misaki? –pregunta Tsubasa. –Tú no eres una persona de darse por vencida. ¿O sí?

-¡Es que ustedes no entienden muchachos! ¡Ojalá bastara con eso, pero pasaron tantas cosas! ¡Yo le hice mucho daño, no puedo ir y simplemente pedirle que me vuelva a amar como si nada! Tsubasa, ponte en mi lugar. ¿Que hubiera pasado si cuando volviste de Brasil te hubieras encontrado que Sanae tenía un hijo tuyo y tú viviendo tu vida ignorando lo que pasaba?

-¿Entonces es eso? ¿Te sientes culpable?

-Aunque no me gusta pensar eso de mi mismo, enfrentémoslo, me porté como un miserable. No tengo derecho a nada así que lo que sienta o no poco importa ya...

-¿Pero que importa lo que pasó antes? Mirando al pasado no ganas nada. La verdad te desconozco Misaki. Tú enfrentabas la vida con optimismo, no con resignación.

-Mira te lo voy a decir de una sola manera para que te quede claro. –interviene Genzo- ¿La amas y te gustaría estar con ella, no? Bien, persíguela. Si la perdiste, conquístala de nuevo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué venga otro y te la quite? Eso está bien para Tsubasa, pero si el es lento allá él...

-¿Ey? ¿Otra vez yo? Estás bastante agresivo hoy Wakabayashi...

-Iba a decir que incluso tú tuviste las agallas para hablarle a Sanae ¡Y con un mínimo esfuerzo mira que bien te fue!

-Yo... no sé... –vacila Taro.

-En ti está el hacerlo, si no lo haces es porque te gusta ser infeliz. Y es todo lo que voy a decir. –concluye Genzo.

-Wakabayashi tiene razón. Piénsalo, Misaki.

-No quiero ser indiscreta, pero lo que pasó en Marsella no fue obra de la casualidad. Evidentemente debió haber sentido algo por ti, porque no creo que Taro sea de los que anda conquistando mujeres así porque sí.

-Sanae, piensa. Si de verdad me amara ¿porqué nunca me dijo nada? Desde que nos volvimos a ver, jamás me ha vuelto a mencionar algo sobre ese tema. Lo de aquella vez... fue cosa de adolescentes, si no fuera por Tino probablemente ni estaríamos hablando de esto ahora.

-Pero...

-Yo sé que tratas de ayudarme, Sanae, pero hace mucho dejé de creer en Cenicienta...

Sanae hace una mueca de disgusto; Azumi había evadido todas las respuestas con explicaciones bastante vanas y que reflejan poco de su verdadero pensar y sentir, excepto por una cosa: evidentemente perdió la fe en el amor de Taro. Ella trata de retomar la conversación pero es interrumpida por el ruido de ajuste de un micrófono. Los hombres también dejan su conversación y se acercan de nuevo a las chicas.

-Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Charlotte como ya saben algunos y hoy es un día muy especial, porque mi mejor amiga se ha casado. ¡Por favor denle todos un aplauso a ella y a su esposo!

-¿Así que Charlotte canta también? –pregunta Taro mientras la gente los aplaude.

-Ahora me doy cuenta porqué sale con un cocinero... por el karaoke-bar...

-Bueno, verán... mi amiga es japonesa y sé que allá son muy populares los bares de karaoke, por eso se me ocurrió dedicarle una canción. Hoy han venido a verlos algunos amigos de allí y para que no digan que los franceses somos gente cerrada, Jack me dejó hacer una excepción y les traje este tema francés en inglés; espero que a ti y a todos les guste...

_Hold me close and hold me fast / The magic spell you cast/ This is la vie en rose_

_(Tenme preso y tenme rápido/ El mágico hechizo que lanzas/ Esta es la vida en rosa_

Charlotte comienza a cantar la canción y aunque su inglés no es muy bueno (tal y como dijo Azumi) su entonación es muy buena y sentida. Tsubasa saca a Sanae a bailar igual que lo hacen otros clientes del restaurante.

-¿Bailamos? –pregunta Taro a la novia.

-Deberíamos ¿no? Ya que la cantan para nosotros... –mira a Tino. –Pero...

-No se preocupen, yo lo cuido... –interviene Wakabayashi.- _"Debí decirle a Lily que viniera conmigo..." –_piensa molesto consigo mismo.

When you kiss me heaven sighs/_ And though I close my eyes/ I see La vie en rose_

_(Cuando me besas el cielo suspira/ Y aunque cierro mis ojos/ Veo la vida en rosa)_

-El tema que te gusta Azumi, "La vida en rosa".

-¿La recuerdas? –le pregunta ella mientras comienzan a bailar.

-Claro. La canción triste y hermosa... nuestra canción...

_When you press me to your heart/ I'm in a world apart/ A world where roses bloom_

_(Cuando me aprietas hacia tu corazón/ Estoy en un mundo aparte/ Un mundo donde las rosas florecen)_

-Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa?

-Bueno... fue realmente una sorpresa... no esperaba nada de esto...

Misaki sonríe con su sonrisa despreocupada y contesta:

-Oh, sólo es una reunión con viejos amigos. Pensé en esperar a tu cumpleaños pero faltaba mucho. Además es una buena forma de salir de la rutina... haces demasiados esfuerzos, deberías descansar más.

-Taro… no sé que decirte, muchas gracias...

_And when you speak, angels sing from above/ Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

_(Y cuando hablas, los ángeles cantan desde arriba / Todos los días las palabras parecen volverse canciones de amor)_

-Yo sólo... quise hacer algo que te hiciera feliz, aunque fuera por un solo día.

-Y me ha hecho feliz... nunca esperé que hicieras algo así por mí. –responde Azumi casi colorada. El beso, el baile, son cosas que le trajeron muchos recuerdos bonitos, pero también ese algo que le oprime el pecho de manera inexplicable. _"¿Porqué todo tuvo que ser así, Taro? Yo te hubiera hecho muy feliz, lástima que no pudo ser"_ –piensa; la magia se irá y tendrá que volver a enfrentar la realidad. Pero mientras tanto, apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Taro mientras bailan al ritmo de su canción...

_Give your heart and soul to me/ And life will always be La vie en rose_

_(Dame tu corazón y alma a mí/ Y la vida siempre será La vida en rosa)_

_19 de enero de 2005_

_Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a Lily de Wakabayashi, ya que me dio el OK para que publique este fic en su página y ya que aparece Genzo... Espero que no te moleste que haya tenido que oficiar de niñera, era eso o que bailara con Charlotte.. y ya sabemos como son estas francesas mejor no correr riesgos _

_Ryo Ishizaki no es otro que Bruce Harper, le rey de atajar el balón con la cara. De Urabe no me acuerdo el nombre en español, lo siento..._

_¡Otra vez "La vie en rose"! Dirán que estoy un poco pesada con este tema, pero para no repetirlo puse esta versión en inglés. Al principio iba a poner una de Cindi Lauper pero me la reservo pa'otro fic, así que esta versión también la canta Cindi Lauper (esta es la versión que escuché en "Joan of Arcadia" y fue decisiva para este fic, aunque la escuché también por Louis Amstrong, muy bonita por cierto. _


	13. Partidas y acercamientos

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO TRECE: Partidas y acercamientos_

La noche cae sobre París. La reunión ha sido larga y es el momento de despedirse nuevamente. En la terminal de ómnibus Taro, Tsubasa, Azumi y Sanae se despiden de Genzo.

-Bueno, siento tener que irme así, pero mañana tengo entrenamiento y no avisé de que me iba y no tengo ganas de que me manden a buscar...

-Claro que no, sé fue un gran esfuerzo para todos venir. Gracias. –responde Misaki.

El micro llega al andén, es la hora de marcharse.

-Entonces... ahora sí. Misaki, tu sabes que no soy de ser demasiado expresivo en mis sentimientos pero me dio gusto volver a verlos a los dos. Hasta luego Misaki, sabes que te aprecio, y piensa en lo que te dije, por favor...

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

-Buena suerte Azumi; y cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré. Y salúdame a esa novia misteriosa, a ver si algún día la conocemos. Anda Tino, vamos a saludar al tío Genzo... –le dice Azumi a su niño mientras agita su mano.

-Anego, cuida a Tsubasa, y a ver cuando compran un bebé de una buena vez. –se despide subiendo antes de que el colectivo comienza a andar. –¡Ah, Tsubasa! ¡Eso de los repollos intergalácticos es mentira!

-Ya me parecía raro que no me dijera Anego... –refunfuña Sanae entrecerrando los ojos; lo que provoca una risa generalizada que alivia la pena de la partida. -...pero Wakabayashi no está del todo mal en su observación... –dice dirigiendo su mirada incisiva hacia Tsubasa.

-Eh... mi amor... ¿Por qué no discutimos mejor esto en casa? Ahora tenemos que despedirnos de nuestros amigos... –comienzan a caminar a la salida -¿Y Misaki, nos veremos en la Champions League, verdad?

-Eso espero, Tsubasa. –responde Taro. –Eso espero...

-Qué pena que no puedan quedarse más. –se lamenta Azumi- Paris es hermosa en esta época del año y hay muchos lugares interesantes para visitar.

-Es que debemos volver hoy mismo y queremos tomar el vuelo de las 10. –explica Tsubasa. –Aún estamos en medio de las fechas, quizás más adelante.

-Ojalá puedan venir a España pronto. Así traes a Tino de visita ¿eh? –propone Sanae.

-Bueno... quizás el año entrante podamos ir de paseo, ¿por qué no? –sonríe la otra chica.

-Ahí viene un taxi. Mejor tómenlo, no quiero que pierdan su vuelo. –sugiere Taro.

-Misaki, Azumi, buena suerte y pueden contar con nosotros. –dice Tsubasa.

-¡Muchas gracias por invitarnos! –agrega su esposa.

Tsubasa y Taro se despiden con un abrazo. Sanae le da un beso a Tino y un abrazo a su madre y luego los Oozora se marchan en el taxi hasta que se pierde en la oscuridad.

-¿Sabes qué, Azumi? Me siento extraño...

-¿Y por qué? –pregunta ella con intriga.

-Es que he estado miles de veces en las terminales de ómnibus y los aeropuertos... pero nunca fue despidiendo gente. Se siente raro... como vacío...

-Pues, eso es lo que pasa cuando estás siempre en el mismo lugar. –suspira- Para el que se va siempre es mas fácil, pero para el que se queda...

-Supongo que tienes razón. Al menos me quedan ustedes...

-Pues claro. Tino no se irá a ningún lado, y yo tampoco así que no te apures. ¿Verdad Tino? –le pregunta Azumi al niño, pero él no le contesta; está profundamente dormido en brazos de su madre. –Hum, tanta fiesta lo dejó agotado. –bosteza. –Y a mi también por lo visto...

-Sí, ha sido un día largo. Mejor buscamos un taxi también nosotros...

-¿Y Sanae? ¿Qué piensas? –le pregunta Tsubasa a su esposa mientras la abraza.

-Azumi tiene miedo de que la carroza se le convierta en calabaza de vuelta y es un miedo bastante justificable. Quizás ni ella misma se de cuenta, pero pese a todos los esfuerzos de Taro, creo que hay una parte de su corazón que aún no lo perdona por dejarla.

-Pero a mi me pareció que se llevaban muy bien...

-Y lo hacen, pero como padres de Tino y cómo amigos también. Claro que sienten algo más, pero eso no significa que tengan una relación...

-¿Y Misaki? Hablé con él y lo encontré muy cambiado, ¿qué crees tú?

-Taro tiene un buen corazón, pero también se siente culpable y actúa conforme a esa actitud. Por eso prefiere mirar de lejos lo que dejó pasar en vez de ir e intentar recuperarlo...

-Quizás con lo que le dijimos entre Wakabayashi y yo cambie de opinión...

-Ojalá. No es tan tarde, pero si Taro no hace algo pronto llegará un momento que lo será... –se recuesta sobre el hombro de su esposo mientras cierra los ojos. -Tsubasa...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué a veces la gente buena no es feliz? Es injusto...

-No todos tienen nuestra suerte Sanae. Tenemos que estar agradecidos por lo que tenemos.

-Así es... sólo nos faltaría un bebé... –contesta mientras cierra un ojo.

-Ya me parecía que no ibas a olvidarte tan fácil de eso... –dice Tsubasa mientras respira hondo; es un largo viaje hasta Barcelona...

El río Sena atraviesa toda la ciudad de Paris. El sonido de las tranquilas aguas invitan a muchas cosas, pensar, relajarse, enamorarse según el gusto de cada uno. Es uno de los paseos más famosos del mundo y se puede recorrer tanto en barco como a pie, por uno de los antiquísimos 23 puentes que conectan una parte de la ciudad con la otra. Sobre uno de ellos, el Lena, pasea Taro con el pequeño Tino. Hasta ellos llega Azumi corriendo (casi saltando) muy emocionada.

-¡Taro! ¡Tino! ¡No saben lo que me pasó! ¡Había una inscripción para una pasantía en una revista de deportes en la universidad y les mandé un artículo mío! Yo no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero madame Millicic me insistió y al final lo hice y me llamaron para que fuera esta mañana!

-¿Y cómo te fue? –pregunta Misaki mientras comienzan a caminar

-Bueno, dijeron que les gustó mi artículo y que si me interesaría ser corresponsal en la temporada de verano. Es una revista que recién empieza y no pagan mucho, pero la profesora dice que me servirá para conseguir futuros trabajos... ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues... me parece una gran noticia. Felicitaciones. –sonríe. -Yo también tengo novedades.

-¿Si? ¿Cuáles?

Ya sentados en un banco a la orilla derecha del Sena, Taro le entrega un paquete y una carta.

-Ayer me llamó mi madre para avisarme que llegaría esto. La carta llena de dibujitos y corazoncitos es para Tino, la escribió Yoshiko. Parece que con esto de que es tía y todo eso se le han subido los humos y se da mucho aire de importancia con sus amigas...

-¡Ja! Supongo que sí. ¿Y el paquete?

-Ah, es un juego de sábanas de cuna y unas mantitas. Son para el invierno, las tejió mi mamá perdona que lo haya abierto, pero quería saber si había llegado todo en orden porque tenía que avisarle a mi mamá... Dice que quiere conocerlos y que vayamos a verla parece que no está muy bien con su marido, por eso puede venir hasta Francia en estos momentos... tal vez se separe de nuevo pero aún no sabe... cuando estábamos conversando de eso llegó mi hermana y ya no pudimos hablar más...

-Pero te dejó pensando, pensando en ella, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque cuando pones esa cara de pena es porque piensas en ella. Es lo único que realmente te pone triste. No en vano te conozco hace tantos años, Taro...

-No es lo único que me pone triste... pero sí estuve pensado mucho en mi mamá.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Cuando tenía doce años reapareció después de mucho tiempo y quiso cuidarme reaccioné con mucho enojo. Ella... ella abandonó a mi papá cuando más la necesitaba, y yo estaba de su lado; consideraba que me había abandonado a mí también. No pude perdonárselo. Creo que de algún modo le reprochaba el que no se hubiera quedado hasta el último minuto, que no hubiera tratado de salvar su matrimonio, que simplemente se marchara y hubiera comenzado una nueva vida dejado atrás lo que le estorbaba de su pasado...

-Mira, yo sólo sé lo que me cuentas tú, pero no creo que le haya sido así tan fácil... No sé como será separarse de un hijo pero creo que debe ser algo terrible. Yo, por ejemplo, nunca podría...

-Sí, lo sé. Ahora que tuve que vivir una situación parecida, me doy cuenta de que la juzgué con mucha dureza y que debió haber sufrido mucho por mi culpa. Muchas veces también deseé verla pero no quería lastimar los sentimientos de mi papá preguntando por ella. Eso y un poco de rencor infantil me lo impidieron... Cuando de grande me reencontré con ella ya no fue igual. No es que no la quiera, pero ya no la necesito... Por eso quiero que Tino tenga todo lo que yo no tuve. No es mi intención ocupar tu lugar en su corazón, entiendo que los hijos sean primero de las madres y luego de los padres. Es triste, pero debe ser así.

-Taro...

-Sin embargo, quisiera que sepa que me tiene a mi también, que realmente puede contar conmigo más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar entre nosotros... sólo eso...

-Taro... yo sé que te debo una disculpa. No debí ocultarte lo de Tino... cuando viniste a verme al departamento y vi como lo recibiste sin siquiera conocerlo, me di cuenta de que sin querer le estaba haciendo daño porque le estaba quitando la posibilidad de tener a su padre. Pero también te hacía daño a ti, y como te dije una vez, nunca traté de vengarme o algo así... espero que puedas perdonarme por eso.

-No tienes que decirme eso Azumi. Por suerte... todavía tiene arreglo.

-Tino es tan tuyo como mío, y siempre será así. Puedes contar con ello.

-Gracias, no sabes lo tranquilo que me hace sentir eso. –responde sonriendo. -Cambiando de tema... dentro de poco el equipo y yo jugaremos con el Burdeaux. Será el partido más importante de la temporada. ¿Vendrán a verme?

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo podríamos faltar?

_20 de enero de 2005_

_Tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala. _

_La buena: "Diario para Tino"cumple dos meses desde su primer capítulo! Les digo que estos des meses han sido de los más entretenidos, aunque lamento no poder escribir más que un fic por mes (Lily, ¿cómo le haces para escribir tanto?) Estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos, no se pierdan el desenlace, los sorprenderá._

_Ahora la mala: el 22 de enero del 2005, debido-al-fic-de-la-otra-vez tengo mi cuenta de inutilizada para postear allí (no sé por cuanto tiempo) Así que este fic se seguirá publicando ahora sólo en "Wakabayashi's friends" y en el foro de cuando mi cuenta vuelva a la normalidad, les prometo que pondré todos los capítulos que faltan allí, les pido disculpas pero esto no fue decisión mía  _

_Espero que les gusten mis descripciones de Paris, debo decirles que yo no conozco nada de lo que les cuento jamás fui a Francia pero me encantaría hacerlo algún día. Mi mamá es descendiente de franceses y siempre me interesó este lugar en particular, así que eso me ayudó bastante para este fic, aunque algunas cosas las tuve que buscar y otras inventar _

_Saludos a Cristal Darling que me doy cuenta que es a la única que no le he dedicado ni un mísero saludo (a ti Alisse sí te saludé, ¿ verdad? Estoy vaga para ir a fijarme) Besos a todos._


	14. Paso en falso

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO CATORCE: paso en falso_

"_¡Y estamos en los últimos minutos del segundo tiempo! ¡El Camps des Loges tiembla por el grito de los espectadores en esta tarde en que el París Saint German y el Bordeaux van empatados dos a dos! ¡La defensa del PSG resiste el ataque del Cid Pierre que busca el gol del desempate!"_

-¡Vamos Paris Saint German! ¡No se rindan! –grita Azumi desde el palco del estadio a punto de morir de tantos nervios mientras sujeta bien a Tino que, vestido con una camiseta del PSG agita una banderita en miniatura con los colores del equipo.

-¡Ay, ya se termina el tiempo! ¡Tienen que hacer algo! –exclama Charlotte al borde de la histeria. -¡No soporto cuando los juegos se ponen así!

-Y entonces... ¿si empatan tienen que seguir jugando? –pregunta un sudoroso Jack desde el palco del estadio.

-Van a tiempo suplementario para el desempate... –responde Charlotte tomando mucha gaseosa.

-Oh, Sacre couer! Que se termine pronto por favor.. –suplica el sufriente chef. El calor en el estadio es casi insoportable y él se está derritiendo.

-¡Vamos Jack! ¡No te quejes, si ni siquiera tuvimos que pagar las entradas! –justifica su novia (en efecto, las entradas fueron regalo de Taro por haberlos invitado a comer el día del casamiento) –Ay, Azumi, ¡dile a tu marido que haga algo pronto; por favor!

-Charlotte, se nota que no lo conoces...

-¿Eh?

-Fíjate en su expresión; Taro está sonriendo. Cuando sonríe, es porque sabe perfectamente lo que va hacer...

"_¡Ya sólo nos quedan dos minutos para el final del tiempo! ¡Ahora Le Blanc tiene el balón y va decidido al ataque!"_

-¡Este partido ya es nuestro! –grita Le Blanc mientras se deshace de los defensas. -¡Misaki, no tienes posibilidad!

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –grita Taro robándole la pelota y avanzando justo hacia la zona contraria. -¡No te olvides que el que ama el fútbol...

"_¡Misaki ya entra en el área chica, en vano los defensas tratan de interceptarlo! ¡Va a tirar, el balón parece escapársele...!"_

-¡Vamos Tino! ¡Unas porras para papá! ¡Vamos Taro; eres el mejor! ¡Tu puedes!

-...será el número uno. _"¡Este gol es para ti, Tino!"_

Casi como en cámara lenta el balón vuelve al pie de Misaki, que lo arroja nuevamente pero esta con más potencia; es el famoso "Boomerang Shoot". El portero trata de detenerlo pero es muy tarde...

"_¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡SOBRE LA HORA EL PARIS SAINT GERMAN LE GANA AL BURDEAUX 3 A 2 CON UN GOL DE MISAKI! ¡EL CAMPS DES LOGES GRITA Y FESTEJA POR ESTE_ _PARTIDO E-MO-CIO-NAN-TE!"_

-Sacre couer! –exclama Jack saliendo de su aburrimiento -¡Eso fue...!

-¡Impresionante! –agrega Charlotte -¡Nunca vi algo así!

-Ya ves Tino, que la tía Charlotte no conoce de lo que es capaz tu papá. -dice Azumi, sonriendo.

-Bueno, reconozco que fue un partido interesante –dice el Cid estrechando la mano de Misaki.

-Lo mismo digo, Pierre... espero que tus fans no se sientan decepcionadas...

-¿Ah, y te ríes de mí, eh? Mira que no estuvimos tan lejos... pero siempre se mete esa japonesa enamorada tuya. Con tantas porras que te tira te sientes siempre muy valiente... –señala al palco -Mira, allí está saltando en este momento..

-¿Eh?

-¡Taro! ¡Felicitaciones! –grita mientras muestra a Tino que aplaude con sus manitos infantiles. (kawaii! )

-¡Azumi! ¡Tino! ¡Gracias! –saluda Taro mientras se acerca al palco.

-¡Llévate a Tino a festejar! –dice ella mientras le da el bebé.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-¡Claro! ¡Te lo presto! Pero me lo devuelves, ¿eh?

-¡Estuvieron muy bien! –grita Charlotte. -¿Quieren venir a comer esta noche al restaurante?

-Bueno... no sé... ¿Qué crees tú Azumi?

-Oh, es que yo había preparado ya de comer pero... no sé.. si quieres...

-¡Si es por el dinero... Jack paga! ¿Verdad, cariño?

-...pero quieren estar solos, Charlotte... –murmura Jack a su novia. –Mejor no te metas.

-Ahhh... claaaro... entonces nos vaaamos ya... nos vemos mañana ¿eh? –le guiña un ojo a Azumi que la mira con cara de "what?"

-¡Ja! ¡No me divertía así desde que era adolescente! –exclama Azumi mientras Taro descorcha una botella de vino. -¡Ah, ya extrañaba el aroma de los estadios! ¡La expectativa, la emoción, la incertidumbre... todo es tan apasionante!

-Veo que te has sentido en tu medio, Azumi... –responde sirviendo un poco del vino en la copa de ella.

-¡Vaya que sí! Las que no estaban nada felices eran las fans de Pierre... ¡la cara de desilusión que tenían! Realmente no sé que le ven a ese tipo. Yo me acuerdo que las veía y me decía a mí misma: "oigan chicas, entiendo que les guste ¡pero no por eso tienen que andarse desmayando en las gradas!". Lamentable descubrir que después de tantos años ni ellas ni el Cid no hayan madurado para nada...

-Bueno, el fútbol es un espectáculo; supongo que algunos creen que la imagen pertenece a él... ¿Un brindis?

-Claro. –responde Azumi; luego choca su copa con la de Taro. -O quizás sea como opinaba Michael "¿Quieres tener a las mujeres a tus pies? Entonces aprende a cantar o aprende a jugar a la pelota."

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Oye! ¿Supiste algo de Michael alguna vez? La última vez que supe de él fue antes del Word Youth... pero después le perdí el rastro. ¿Tu lo has visto?

-Pues yo... tampoco supe más nada de él. Desde que empecé la universidad me desconecté un poco de todos los muchachos y más cuando murieron papá y mamá... Después de eso ya nació Tino y me mudé aquí, no tuve tiempo para ocuparme de esas cosas...

-Claro; comprendo... –su voz refleja un poco de tristeza que Azumi no percibe...

-...pero son cosas que pasan. Paris es una ciudad tan grande, la gente se muda... es la vida. Oh, espera un poco, voy a acostar a Tino. ¿Te gusta el pastel de carne, verdad? Espero que sí, porque creo que preparé demasiado... –dice Azumi llevándose al bebé.

Así la cena transcurre entre risas y recuerdos de viejas épocas, todo parece perfecto... hasta que...

-Voy a lavar los platos... –dice Azumi retirando los platos de postre.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias, sólo será un momento.

Azumi levanta los platos de la mesa y los lleva al fregadero para lavarlos. Misaki también se levanta y como quien no quiere la cosa se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura por la espalda. Sin ningún reparo comienza a besarla en la mejilla, calmo pero seguro...

-Taro... ¿qué haces...?

Pero él no le contesta; sólo sigue besándola, en el rostro, en el cuello y bajando hacia el hombro. Azumi trata de moverse, pero le resulta imposible; está como paralizada por un mar de sensaciones, algunas que creía olvidadas contradictorias a las actuales y sólo consigue susurrar...

-No... esto no tiene que ser... no me hagas esto... –murmura cerrando los ojos.

Misaki finge no escucharla, solamente la sujeta suavemente haciéndola girar hasta quedar cara a cara. Primero la mira, con una de esas miradas que desarmarían a la mujer más fuerte, luego se acerca y sujetándola con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su cabello vuelve a besarla, esta vez en los labios. Ella corresponde al beso, aún en contra de su razón...

-Taro.. no.. no por favor... déjame por favor... –suplica con un hilo de voz mientras su espalda se reclina sobre la mesada y sus brazos se aferraban a la de Taro. –Es una locura...

-Shhh... no pienses...déjate llevar...

-¿Eh?

Al oír aquellas palabras, Azumi reacciona inmediatamente; ¡Claro, si todo esto empezó aquella vez por justamente no pensar y darle rienda suelta a sus impulsos sin medir las consecuencias!

Como si hubiera recibido corriente eléctrica, Azumi recupera la movilidad y el control de su cuerpo y dominada por un impulso (de autodefensa, probablemente) empuja a Taro separándose bruscamente.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras! –grita mientras le da una bofetada. Taro la mira y tiene que sujetarse de la mesada para no caerse con el envión del empujón.

-Lo siento, yo no quise...

-¡No mientas! ¡Claro qué querías! ¡Pero por supuesto no se te ocurrió pensar en lo que yo quiero! –grita al borde de las lágrimas. Taro trata de acercarse nuevamente y tomarla del brazo pero ella se aleja bruscamente -¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué demonios te crees; que porque pagues el departamento dónde vivo tienes derecho sobre mí? ¡¿Qué puedes tomarme cuando se te antoja como si fuera una de esas "queridas" de las cortes de los reyes, siempre lista para satisfacer tus caprichos? ¡Pues fíjate que no soy de esas mujeres que necesitan un hombre que las mantenga! ¡Todo este tiempo me las arreglé muy bien sola sin necesidad de nadie, así que si todo esto va a ser un pago por mis servicios desde ya te digo que gracias pero no!

-Azumi, cálmate por favor...

-¡No me calmo nada! ¡No quiero estar calmada! ¡Quiero gritarte, golpearte si pudiera, pero sé que es inútil porque aunque te matara nunca lograría que comprendieras mínimamente lo mal, lo frustrada... todo el dolor que he sentido todos estos años! ¡Pero estaba bien, estaba sino feliz tranquila! ¡Pero apareciste tú y nuevo y todo se dio vuelta! ¿Tienes una mínima idea de todas las cosas por las que tuve que pasar por tu culpa? ¿Qué todo es tan fácil como tu lo ves? ¡Claro, tu llegas y de repente te encuentras con que todo está bien, que puedes hacer llegar y reclamar tu lugar en mi vida y en la de mi hijo como si no pasara nada! ¿Y lo que yo sufrí? ¿Quién me lo devuelve? ¡Me rompiste el corazón, maldita sea!

-¡Yo no quise hacerte daño!

-¡Pues no habrás querido pero lo hiciste! ¡Hablamos de Tino, de qué trabajo o de cualquier otra cosa menos de lo que deberíamos hablar! ¡Pero a ver, si dices que te importo te doy la oportunidad de que me digas la verdad! ¿Qué fui yo para ti? ¿Una aventura, una práctica, eh? ¿¡Si no me querías porque no me lo dijiste de entrada? ¡Claro que no lo hiciste porque sabías que de otra no hubieras podido convencerme! ¡Tal ves no signifique nada para ti, pero fuiste el primer y único hombre al que pude amar porque después de ti no pude volver a sentir nada por nadie más, maldito seas! ¡Y maldita sea yo porque pese a tener el corazón en mil pedazos todos esos pedazos aún están llenos de ti!

-¿Sirve de algo que te diga que...?

-Mira, yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago, pero si pudiera cambiar algo de mi pasado... creo que borraría lo que hubo entre nosotros...

Azumi se desploma sobre el suelo al borde de la crisis de nervios; Taro solamente la mira y auque quiere acercarse, prefiere no hacerlo. Una disculpa o una explicación en esas circunstancias no cambiarían anda, entonces sólo murmura...

-Creo... que lo mejor es que me vaya...

-Sí, yo también. –responde ella tomándose la cabeza.

Taro solo se marcha, avergonzado; en un segundo había arruinado todo. O quizás no. Quizás solamente de esa manera logró que Azumi le demostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que incluso ella misma ignoraba. Sólo cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta del edificio cerrarse, Azumi se acerca para cerrar su propia puerta. Desde el otro cuarto se siente el llanto de Tino, que se despertó con los gritos. Entonces ella corre a cargarlo y luego toma el teléfono...

-_Se ha comunicado con el 40 -87-52- 34... Deje su mensaje y le responderé con brevedad.._

-Aló. Madame, yo sé que es muy tarde pero si está ahí contésteme por favor...

-¿Azumi? ¿Qué pasó? Te oyes mal... ¿Tuviste un accidente?

-No... pero sí estoy muy mal... Discutí con Taro muy fuerte y... ¡ay, Dios me siento tan mal!

-Espera, voy para allá...

Mientras, en otro lugar, la discusión había dado motivos para otra llamada telefónica...

-Papá... lo arruiné todo... La perdí... la perdí definitivamente...

-Bueno, trata de calmarte a ver si pensamos en algo...

_26 de enero de 2004_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Adriana, a quien tuve el gusto de conocer el otro día (me acuerdo de aquello de "pequeña igualada" por Eva y me río sola). También a Karen de Argentina (una compatriota, ¡por fin!) que se confesó "adicta" a los fics, entre ellos este... Bueno muchas gracias por tu mensaje en la lista, veo que hay gente que no escribe pero sin embargo lee.. aunque es importante que todos escriban al menos una vez porque de ese modo los que escribimos medimos la audiencia... _

No se pierdan los próximos capítulos, nos acercamos a los momentos cumbres de la historia.


	15. La última oprtunidad

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO QUINCE: La última oportunidad_

-Hola Azumi, ¿qué tal la cena con tu peor es nada? –pregunta Charlotte entrando y dándole un beso al bebé.

-Mal... ¿Quieres café? –pregunta mientras se refriega la cara.

-¡Uy, qué manera de recibirme! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todavía no te reconciliaste con el bombón de tu marido? –pregunta mientras toma la taza que su amiga le ofrece.

-En lo más mínimo, y la verdad dudo que eso vaya a pasar...

-¿Pero por qué? Si todo estaba muy bien... ¿qué pasó?

-Siéntate, que va para largo.

Mientras, Taro recorre una calle de la populosa París. La gente camina distraída hacia su trabajo o sus deberes, pero él no les presta atención, él va sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Flashback Taro (c)_

_Taro miró el reloj de arriba de su mesa del teléfono. La hora indicaba las 3 AM en Francia, lo que significaba que en el Japón ya sería de día; mejor porque llevaba más de una hora al teléfono._

_-Hijo, me duele por lo que estás pasando pero... te apuraste demasiado Taro... _

_-Es que... ya no soportaba tenerla cerca y no poderla tenerla conmigo... La amo demasiado para vivir sin ella... creo que prefiero la muerte a tenerla lejos... –dice tratando de hablar entre las lágrimas... –Pero es inútil... quizás sea una manera de pagar mi culpa y no deba estar junto a ella._

_-Taro, no digas eso, no porque yo no haya tenido suerte significa que tu no la tendrás. No te ates a la idea del destino... _

_-Es que siento que aunque me esfuerce nunca me va a perdonar lo que la hice sufrir..._

_-Ella te quiere, yo sé que sí, pero no encuentra seguridad en tu forma de actuar. ¡Tienes que decirle todo eso que me dijiste a mí que sientes pero a ella! ¿Cómo esperas que corresponda a un amor que ni siquiera sabe que existe de tu parte? Háblale de frente, arriésgate, porque si no lo haces ahora sí que será demasiado tarde. _

_Fin del flashback._

Ya caminando por una concurrida galería y después de pasar por varias vidrieras, se detiene frente a un negocio cuyo cartel reza: "OSA P. JOYAS. New York-Paris-Buenos Aires-Madrid-Tokio-Milán" y decide entrar.

-¿De verdad le dijiste todo eso?

-Sí... ¿Me pasé un poco, eh?

-...

-¿Metí la pata?

-...

-¡Está bien! ¡Confieso, lo arruiné todo! Pero es que... ¡me asusté, no supe que hacer!

Charlotte suspira; esta conversación va para largo. Luego dice:

-Mira linda, tú sabes que cuando Taro se fue yo fui la primera en decirte que no valía la pena que andarás sufriendo por él, ¡pero yo no sabía que no lo habías dicho que estabas embarazada! ¡Tienes que reconocer que todo esto que te pasó, fue en gran parte porque no abriste tu boca a tiempo!

-Lo sé... Madame me dijo lo mismo anoche por teléfono... y lo peor es que tienes un poco de razón...

-¿Un poco?

-¡Está bien, yo sé que ustedes tienen razón! También sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte... ¡y ya le pedí perdón, pero te dije porque lo hice y en ese momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa!

-¿Y que pensás hacer?

-Bonjour monsieur! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Eh.. verá, estoy buscando algo para hacer un regalo especial, muy especial... pero no sé bien que elegir...

-¿Es para una dama?

-Sí... ella para una chica muy bonita, natural, simpática, dulce, divertida... tiene que ser así... como ella.

-Puedo mostrarle unos collares de perlas de la India...

-No, un collar no.. algo más fácil de usar... ¡como un anillo!

-Ah, entiendo. ¿De compromiso, de casamiento?

-Bueno, sí... pero... nosotros ya estamos casados, bueno, no vivimos juntos pero tenemos un niño precioso y... ¡Necesito que me ayude, por favor! –grita Misaki casi tomando de la blusa a la vendedora que sonríe cual caricatura japonesa.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –exclama la vendedora zafándose de su desesperado cliente. -Este de aquí tiene una esmeralda pulida artesanalmente y está en 50000 euros... –dice mientras saca otra caja del mostrador.

-Sí, pero no me convence demasiado... Azumi es una mujer sencilla y no quiero que piense que la trato de comprar con algo material pero es que no se me ocurre otra cosa... ¿no tiene otro modelo? El dinero no es problema... –sonríe mientras piensa. -_"Espero que me vaya bien en el PSG porque creo que acabo de firmar contrato para el año siguiente"_

-Bueno, si busca algo exclusivo entraron unos nuevos modelos desde 80000 euros...

-No sé... supongo que pedirle perdón... si es que tengo cara para mirarlo...

-¿Sabes cual es el problema contigo Azumi? Eres demasiado dura contigo misma. Él cometió errores, tú cometiste errores, pero tienes que ponerle un punto final. Perdónalo y perdónate y sé feliz de una buena vez... ¿O quieres vivir lo que te queda de vida así, enojada con él porque no sabe lo que realmente sientes?

-Pero le dije que me arrepentía de lo nuestro... no creo que me pueda volver atrás.

-¿Y es verdad?

-No... ¡No sé ni porqué lo dije! Supongo... supongo que a veces uno siente ese impulso de destruir las cosas buenas que tiene o.. ¡no lo sé en realidad!

Azumi se desploma sobre la silla y se cubre la cara cuando se echa a llorar. Charlotte se inclina hacia su amiga y la abraza.

-Oh, Azumi... no llores por favor...

-¡Es que ahora sí que lo voy a perder! ¡Se va a ir de nuevo y no lo voy a ver nunca más; y yo no quiero que se vaya!

-No, claro que no, linda... pensaremos en algo, yo te voy a ayudar... pero cálmate, por favor...

-Bueno, me llevo este. –dice mientras señala una bella sortija de oro con brillantes.

-Buena elección, no se va a arrepentir. ..

-Espero que no... ¡esta es la última posibilidad que tengo de que me acepte!. Si falla no sé que haré, ya no sé como demostrarle cuanto la amo.

-No se preocupe. No todos los hombres que compran joyas hablan así de la mujer en cuestión... si le dice todo eso que siente y la acompaña con este regalo no puede fallar...

-Llámalo, dile que quieres verlo. Si no quiere venir le dices que Tino está enfermo o cualquier otra cosa pero lo convences de que venga. Te vistes bonita, te pones perfume, le explicas que perdiste los estribos porque estabas muy cansada pero que no es verdad lo que dijiste y pides perdón sin ahorrarte palabras. Si te quiere de verdad comprenderá que lo hiciste porque estabas dolida... nada más...

-¿Y crees que eso sólo funcione?

-Bueno... es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora...

-No creo que con eso sólo... –la interrumpe el timbre.

-A lo mejor es él...

-Ojalá, pero lo dudo... Espera un poco, voy a ver.

Secándose la cara, Azumi se levanta a contestar; no es Taro, sino el conserje del edificio. Después de cambiar unas palabras y firmar un recibo de entrega, se marcha.

-Era el conserje, llegó esta sobre... Parece de la embajada japonesa. –explica mientras abre el sobre, luego se queda mirándolo...

-¿Y, qué es?

-¡Mira esto Charlotte! ¡Es la partida de nacimiento de Tino! ¡La nueva partida! ¡Tengo que decirle a Taro que llegó esto!

-¡Ahí está! ¡Llámalo para decirle que venga a ver esto y ahí aprovechas para decirle lo otro! ¡Azumi, es el momento perfecto! Tienes una excusa valedera y seguramente cuando lo vea no se va a poder enojar; ahí tienes que aprovechar ¡le pides perdón, le suplicas si es necesario; pero no lo dejas irse sin que se hayan reconciliado! Mira que si pierdes esta oportunidad, lo más seguro es que no haya otra...

-Sí... supongo que tienes razón... –desvía la mirada hacia Tino y luego de pensar un momento se pregunta temerosa. -¿Y si no funciona?

-Funcionará, ¡ten un poco de fe, mujer! ¡Fíjate que hasta en "X-Files" tuvieron un final feliz! Hum... ¿no te parece que Taro se parece un poco a David Duchovny? ¡Ay, qué guapo es este Mulder! –dice Charlotte a punto de que le salgan corazoncitos de su cabeza.

-Creí que sólo te gustaban los rubios... –dice Azumi, entrecerrando los ojos ante los extraños comentarios de su demente amiga.

-Es que soy una chica con una gran capacidad de amar... –responde; luego empieza a sentir un extraño olor. –Azumi, linda... se te está quemando el pan...

-Lo saqué antes de que llegaras...

-Entonces será otra cosa, hay olor a quemado... –dice Charlotte. –Mira... –señala a Tino.

-...está llorando... El olor viene de afuera...

-Pueden ser ladrones que quieren que salgamos... –responde con

-Pero los ladrones arrojan agua por debajo de las puertas, no humo... –su vista se dirige hacia el techo; allí también hay humo. –El piso de arriba... Toma a Tino, voy a salir a ver...

Azumi abre la puerta y sale pero de inmediato vuelve a entrar.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Charlotte notoriamente nerviosa.

-¡Hay un incendio! ¡El pasillo está lleno de humo.. cof.. cof...!

-¿¡Qué hacemos!

-¡Pues no nos podemos quedar aquí! ¡Charlotte, prepárate para salir!

Charlotte sujeta al niño y junto a él y su amiga, salen por el pasillo cubierto por el humo, también por parte del fuego, pues gran parte de la construcción es de madera.

-¿Hay escaleras de emergencia

-¡Vamos a la azotea! –exclama Azumi corriendo a toda marcha. -¡Oh, no! –grita retrocediendo; el fuego ha tomado gran parte de la escalera al piso superior que también es de madera.

-¿No hay escaleras de emergencia?

-No... ¿porqué crees que es un departamento barato?

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Hay que salir por abajo! ¡Oh, no los documentos! ¡Tengo que buscarlos! –exclama Azumi y sale corriendo de vuelta a su departamento.

-¡Azumi, no vayas!

-¡No te preocupes estaré bien!

Tino llora con desesperación, en vano Charlotte trata de calmarlo. Al cabo de unos instantes desesperantes, ve a su amiga volver con un bolso de mano.

-¡Ya está, vámonos!

Las chicas comienzan a bajar las escaleras a través del humo; primero Charlotte, luego Azumi. Dejan atrás el cuarto piso, pero cuando están pasando el descanso del tercero una madera del suelo cede, atrapando a Azumi.

-¡Azumi! –grita Charlotte volviéndose al ver atrapada a su amiga.

-¡Charlotte! ¡No vuelvas!

_28 de enero de 2005_

_¡Hola a todos! Estuve pensando... (cuando yo no pensando ) en una pregunta de Adriana de la otra vez. Ella me preguntó por Azumi y como su duda la puede tener alguien más que no conoce mucho de CT todavía (como yo hace un año) ella es un personaje del manga. Azumi aparece en la parte del mundial sub-16 y algo en World Youth, y sí, allí es solamente amiga de Taro aunque se puede ver que está claramente enamorada de él (además, si no fuera para ser la novia de alguien, ¿para qué habría una chica en la historia? ) Entonces yo, fanficker, cansada de que no pase nada lo hice pasar... Takahashi en amores, es más lento que Tsubasa _

_Yo, como escritora, trato de buscar huecos en las tramas originales pues escribir sobre temas ya hechos cuesta mucho mantener las continuidades... (suelo hacer excepciones en los songfics), yo sé que muchos de los que leen este fic también escriben ¿ustedes que opinan? _

_Por cierto: Osa P es una conocida joyería de otro manga y anime muuuy famoso, al primero que lo reconozca después le doy una dedicatoria especial. Una pista: es un Shojo, pero tienen que decirme quien trabajaba ahí._


	16. En un momento todo cambia

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO DIECISEÍS: En un momento todo cambia_

Charlotte trata de acercarse pero una viga con fuego cae entre ella y su amiga.

-¡Llévate a Tino! ¡Llévatelo por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

-¡Aguanta Azumi! ¡Traeré ayuda! ¡Aguanta por favor!

_**In a moment everything can change / Feel the wind on your shoulder**_

_(En un momento todo puede cambiar/ Siente el viento en tu hombro)_

Charlotte se lleva al niño y Azumi ve como ambos se pierden en la oscuridad del humo. Rápidamente la temperatura comienza a subir y el calor se vuelve más sofocante. Comienza a toser; cada vez se le dificulta más la respiración.

"_Salva a Tino, Charlotte. Te lo ruego..."_

_**  
For a minute all the world can wait / Let go of your yesterday**_

_(Por un minuto todo el mundo puede esperar/ Deja ir tu ayer)_

Charlotte logra salir con el niño en brazos, al igual que lo hacen otras personas que estaban en el edificio. Unos cuantos curiosos empiezan a juntarse en el lugar, entre ellos la muchacha encuentra una cara conocida...

-¡Madame Millicic! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Venía a ver a Azumi! ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Hay un incendio! ¡Vimos fuego y tratamos de escapar! ¡Azumi está todavía dentro!

-¿Qué...? –exclama Taro que acaba de llegar...

_**Can you hear it calling/ Can you feel it in your soul/ Can you trust this longing?**/_

_(¿Puedes escucharlo llamando/¿Puedes sentirlo en tu alma/ ¿Puedes confiar este anhelo?) _

-¿¡Cómo que está atrapada!–le pregunta Misaki con evidente desesperación. -¡¿Qué pasó!

-¡Estábamos bajando y de pronto se abrió el piso! ¡Yo la quise ayudar pero me pidió que sacara a Tino!

-¡¿Dónde la dejaste!

-Bueno... bajamos un piso, creo. ¡El tercer piso! ¡Está en el tercer piso!

_**And take control**_

_(Y ten control)_

_**Fly/ Open up the part of you/ That wants to hide away**_

_(Vuela/ abre la parte de ti/ que quieres esconder lejos)_

-¡Voy a buscarla! –grita Taro decidido a entrar al edificio.

-¡No, Taro! ¡Es muy peligroso! –le ruega Charlotte sujetándolo del brazo. -¡Espera a que lleguen los bomberos!

-¡Si hay un incendio, pueden explotar las tuberías! –dice la profesora. -¡Podrías asfixiarte antes de sacarla!

_**  
You can shine/ Forget about the reasons/ why you can't in life**_

_(Puedes brillar/ olvida las razones/ Por las que no puedes en la vida)_

_**And start to try/ Cause it's your time**_

_(Y comienza a volar/ Porque este es tu momento)**  
Time to fly**_

_Momento para volar)_

-Madame, tenga esto. –le dice mientras le entrega su teléfono móvil. –Si me pasa algo llame a mi padre, es el segundo número en la agenda; él sabrá que hacer.

-Pero...

-Charlotte, cuida a Tino, por favor. Vuelvo enseguida...

-¡No, Taro, no vayas!

Pero los ruegos de Charlotte son inútiles, Misaki se pierde en la cortina de humo que emana del departamento.

**_All your worries/ leave them somewhere else/ found a dream, you can follow_**

_(Todas tus preocupaciones/ déjalas en alguna otra parte/ establece un sueño, puedes seguirlo)_

"_Todo terminó... mamá... papá.. parece que pronto estaré con ustedes... no esperaba que fuera tan pronto pero... ya ven, no es mi decisión... quizás mi única misión en este mundo fue darle la vida a Tino y cuidar de él... pero ahora tiene a su padre... ya no me necesita realmente... Tino... ya no podremos ir al parque pero... tú estarás bien, eso es lo importante porque ahora tienes a Taro..."_

**  
_Reach for something/ when there's nothin' left/ and the world's feeling hollow_**

_(Alcanza algo/ cuándo no quede nada/ y el mundo se esté sintiendo vacío)_

"_Taro... siento que las cosas no hayan funcionado entre nosotros; ojalá tuviera más tiempo pero ya es tarde... sé que cometí muchos errores... que fui muy orgullosa y también un poco injusta pero... también quiero que sepas que te amé como nunca amé a nadie..." _

_**Can you hear it calling/ Can you feel it in your soul/ Can you trust this longing?**/_

_(¿Puedes escucharlo llamando/¿Puedes sentirlo en tu alma/ ¿Puedes confiar este anhelo?)_

-¡Azumi! ¿¡Dónde estás! ¡Azumi! –grita Taro mientras la busca desesperadamente entre las llamas.

"_Hasta me parece escucharte en estos momentos. Te amo Taro y perdóname, por favor..." –_es lo último que llega a pensar antes de desvanecerse.

_**And take control**_

_(Y toma el control)_

_**Fly/ Open up the part of you/ That wants to hide away**_

_(Vuela/ abre la parte de ti/ que quieres esconder lejos)_

El fuego va ganando rápidamente espacio en el edificio. Pisos, puertas, cortinas; todas de material inflamable. Y además de ello el peligro de derrumbe. -¡Azumi! ¡Azumi! –la llama desesperadamente su esposo, cubriéndose con un pañuelo del irrespirable humo

_**  
You can shine/ Forget about the reasons/ Why you can't in life **_

_(Puedes brillar/ oolvida las razones/ Por las que no puedes en la vida)_

_**And start to try/ Cause it's your time**_

_(Y comienza a volar/ Porque este es tu momento)**  
Time to fly**_

_(Momento para volar)_

Taro logra llegar hasta donde yace Azumi inconsciente, usando su saco logra abrirse paso.

-¡Vamos linda, te voy a sacar de aquí! ¡Aguanta, por favor! –le suplica mientras la envuelve con su saco y la alza en brazos. Luego, con cuidado de no quebrar el piso, se dispone a sacarla.

_**  
And when your down and alone/ just wanna run away**_

_(Y cuando estés deprimido y solo/ y solamente quieras huir)_

-Madame, ¿cree que pueda salvarla? –pregunta angustiada Charlotte mientras trata de calmar al bebé que siente el peligro y grita angustiosamente.

-Charlotte, ella es una sobreviviente ¿lo recuerdas? No se va a entregar tan fácilmente.

-¿Y Taro?

Madame toma aire y mira al bebé ya se empiezan a escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y los bomberos.

-Tiene demasiado por lo que vivir, y no se irá sin ella. Tenemos que tener fe. Es lo único que podemos hacer...

_  
**Trust yourself and don't give up/ you know you better than anyone else**_

_(Confía en ti mismo y no te des por vencido/ te conoces mejor que nadie)_

-¡Mire; allí están! ¡Son ellos!

Taro logra llegar hasta la salida, casi asfixiado y con Azumi inconsciente. Las mujeres lo ayudan a alejarse lo suficiente; justa cuando los bomberos comienzan a apagar el incendio.

Misaki trata de resucitarla con respiración boca a boca, pero ella parece no reaccionar.

-¡Azumi no te mueras! ¡No puedes morirte! ¡Tino te necesita; yo te necesito-le suplica mientras trata de darle oxígeno.

_**In a moment everything can change / Feel the wind on your shoulders**_

_(En un momento todo puede cambiar)/ (Siente el viento en tus hombros)_

-¡Azumi, piensa en tu hijo, no puedes dejarlo solo! –dice entre llantos su amiga.

-¡Su pulso es muy bajo! ¡Tienes que hacerla reaccionar o no resistirá!

Misaki continúa con la resucitación cardio-pulmonar, dispuesto a quebrarle una costilla si es necesario antes que dejarla morir.

-¡No, no! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo; te lo suplico! –le susurra apretándola contra su pecho, pero todo parece inútil. La profesora Millicic abraza a Charlotte que se pierde en un mar de llantos al igual que Tino. Taro la acerca hasta su cara, como queriendo besarla por última vez...

_  
**For a minute all the world can wait / Let go of your yesterday**_

_(Por un minuto todo el mundo puede esperar)/ (Deja ir tu ayer)_

Taro apoya sus labios sobre los de ella, para descubrir que todavía exhalan aliento. Luego comienza a toser, como necesitando más aire.

-Taro... –susurra casi sin aliento.

-¡Azumi! –se acerca dándole más oxígeno. -¡Un médico aquí, por favor! –le grita a los paramédicos que acaban de llegar. Luego de subirla a una camilla y ponerle la máscara de oxígeno, se disponen a trasladarla al hospital.

-¿A dónde la llevan? –pregunta Charlotte.

-Al hospital de Notre Dame...

-Notre Dame... –murmura Taro. -¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-¿Es familiar de la paciente?

-Soy su esposo...

-Bien, suba con nosotros...****

_**  
In a moment everything can change **_

_(En un momento todo puede cambiar)  
_

_1 de febrero de 2005_

_Bueno muchachas, me complace decirles que mi cuenta de ha sido sacada de sus suspensión que por fortuna fue sólo de una semana. Espero nunca tener que volver a pasar por algo así, me dio un disgusto que me resultó inesperado y creo no merecerme._

_Agradecimientos **totales** a Dark Tomoyo, mi traductora oficial de letras en inglés para poner la versión traducida de "Fly", el tema de Hilary Duft (¿Qué les pareció?) Tomoyo, my friend, no sé que haría sin ti _

_Y ahora un tema que me veo obligada a tocar pero que espero que para el momento que lean esto ya haya quedado todo aclarado. Me hizo sentir un poco mal todo el lío de mensajes de Wakabayashi's friends y aunque ya contesté allí todos los temas hay algo que les quiero pedir: chicas, no se peleen, yo sé que por mail es muy fácil que se logren estos malentendidos pero quiero creer que solamente es eso: un malentendido. Yo soy bastante bocona y me suelo salir de mis casillas con facilidad por eso entiendo lo fácil que se arman las peleas por nada, pero además me duele que sea por algo que yo no dije... muchos fics son muy buenos y no quiero que se peleen por mi culpa directa o indirecta... y como me siento identificada con la cultura hippie les pido **"love and peace"** Les agradezco a todas sus mensajes, sin excepción, por el tiempo de sus vidas que se gastan (y el en el cyber ) en leer y en opinar, ya que además de considerarlas mis lectoras las considero mis amigas. _

_Hotaru, me alegro que te hay gustado cómo es Charlotte. Algo que no te dije antes: dado que es un fic muy dramático, es necesario un personaje cómico que le baje el tono cuando las cosas don muy terribles auque no es esa su única función. Cuando yo invento un personaje le doy ciertas características, pero de allí en más ellos solos van creciendo y tomando su lugar en las historias, es bueno ver que además de los personajes principales les gusten los que yo imagino y que prestan atención (quedé medio traumada con eso de las Mary Sues )_


	17. Acepta mi corazón

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: Acepta mi corazón_

¿Eh¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta Azumi luego de descubrirse en la cama de un hospital.

¡Azumi¡Despertaste! –exclama Charlotte sentada en la banca junto a la camilla.

¿Qué pasó¿Dónde está Tino?

-Aquí está –responde la profesora Millicic acercándose a ella con Tino en los brazos y entregándoselo a la madre.

-Estábamos en tu departamento y hubo un incendio... ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ah... sí –a la mente de la chica vuelven las imágenes de ese momento: el fuego, el humo, Charlotte gritando para que no volviera a entrar... y después aquella madera que cayó sobre ella y su amiga. Y Taro, entrando a través del humo... ¡Madame, tuve un sueño¡Soñé con Taro¡Soñé que estaba atrapada en el fuego, entonces venía él y me cargaba en brazos y me sacaba¡Fue como cuando nació Tino y...!

-Azumi... no fue un sueño. –responde madame Millicic -Tú quedaste atrapada por una viga y el edificio estaba en llamas, entonces él entró y te sacó antes de que te asfixiaras...

¿Eh¡No puedo creerlo¡Taro se arriesgó para... para salvarme¡Oh, por Dios¡Y yo que lo traté tan duramente!

-Fue un momento de rabia... –agrega Charlotte- Mira Azumi, sé que comparada a ti soy bastante inmadura y que no tengo idea de lo que realmente es sufrir... pero de lo que sí sé es que este muchacho te ama y que realmente le importas...

¿Dónde está ahora¿Está bien?

-Aquí Azumi, aquí estoy... –dice Taro entrando en la sala.

-Bueno... creo que lo mejor es que los dejemos hablar a solas... –sugiere Madame.

-Sí... yo me llevo a Tino para que descanses. –dice Charlotte mientras sujeta al niño -Aquí está tu bolso Azumi.

-Gracias amigas...

Las mujeres se despiden y se van, entonces Misaki se sienta en la silla al borde de la cama.

-Taro... estás herido... –dice mientras ve que su rostro tiene algunas quemaduras.

-No es nada. Sólo una pequeña chamuscada... se me quitará pronto... ¿Tu como estás?

-Bien... –responde al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Ay Taro pensé que me moría de verdad¡Tuve mucho miedo!

-Lo sé... pero también sabía que resistirías porque te conozco... más de lo que tú crees.

¡Perdóname Taro, te traté tan mal¡Te dije tantas cosas feas... y tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme¡Muchas gracias!

¿Por qué? No me costó nada... además no podía dejar que Tino perdiera a su mamá; ¿dónde podría encontrarle mejor madre que tú...?

Azumi sonríe: Taro siempre es tan dulce para decir las cosas...

-Perdóname por favor, por todo lo que te dije. Yo actué sin pensar.. me sentí frustrada y...

-No tienes que disculparte. Todo lo que dijiste era lo que sentías, y me lo tengo bien merecido. Aunque no fue planeado, sé que me porté como un desgraciado...

-Taro...

-No, déjame hablar a mí... por favor. Azumi, hay algo que no te dije... pero por favor no te enojes... Leí el diario; el diario para Tino...

¿El diario? –pregunta sobresaltándose. ¿Cómo.. cómo lo encontraste?

-El día que te desmayaste tuve que buscar entre tus cosas para llamar al médico... lo encontré en tu caja de recuerditos. Sé todo lo que pasó: que me amabas y que te rompí el corazón, y que pasaste momentos muy duros por mi culpa en los que me necesitaste y yo no estuve allí. Todo lo que me dijiste, no fue más que la verdad...

-Ya no tiene importancia, ya todo eso pasó... ya lo habíamos hablado.

-Todavía me falta decirte algo más. Azumi¿recuerdas que te dije que si te ayudaba no era por caridad o algo así?

-Sí... yo entiendo que de verdad quieres a Tino. Nunca dudé de eso...

-No se trata de él, sino de nosotros... Hoy fui al departamento porque iba a pasar a verte... porque quería darte algo...-busca en su bolsillo y saca una cajita- Yo sé que una cosa material no compensa el tiempo perdido ni te devuelve el amor que necesitaste y no te di en ese momento, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre de expresar lo que quiero decirte...

Misaki le entrega la cajita, y cuando Azumi la abre encuentra un anillo de oro y diamante.

-Taro, esto es...

-...aunque haya pasado el tiempo, mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Si me comporte de esa forma la otra noche, es porque no puedo tenerte cerca sin quererte, mucho menos olvidarte. Te amo Azumi, y siempre te he amado... Como ya estamos casados creo que no puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo, pero al menos... acepta este anillo y acéptame a mí también, por favor.

¡Sí, claro que sí, mi amor! Tu sabes que no sé como decirte que no¿cómo podría si eres el único dueño de mi corazón? Pero...

¿Pero qué hermosa?

-Si siempre sentiste que me amabas¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Bueno... creo que tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no. Con todo lo que pasó, sabía que las probabilidades eran muy pocas y traté de conformarme con lo poco que podía tener, aunque cada vez podía menos... es tan difícil de explicar.

Azumi sonríe; después de todo... ¡cuantas veces ella se había sentido así! Y luego pensó en el consejo de su amiga francesa: el orgullo es un sentimiento fuerte, pero el amor lo es más. Ahora sólo depende de ella que su historia tenga un final feliz.

-No te preocupes Taro, yo lo entiendo todo. De verdad que sí.

¿Entonces, quieres compartir tu vida con la mía?

¡Es lo único que realmente siempre quise, amor mío! –dice ella entre lágrimas.

Entonces Taro coloca el anillo en su mano y la besa suavemente en la mano. Ella sonríe y de pronto recuerda algo.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti. Está aquí. –señala la cartera.

¡Ah, tu bolso! Y.. ¿qué era eso tan importante por lo que volviste?

-Es una cosa, que seguramente te hará muy feliz.

Taro toma el bolso que Azumi le señala y busca en la cartera. Allí hay un sobre. Primero la mira sin entender, entonces ella sonríe y dice...

Ábreloábrelo ahora...

Misaki toma el sobre color madera. Dentro de él hay se encuentran unos documentos, entre ellos uno que dice:

**Embajada de Japón –Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores.**

**Partida de nacimiento**

Apellido: _Misaki _ Nombre: _Tino_

Hijo de: _Misaki Taro_ y de: _Hayakawa Azumi_

Nacido el: _15 de mayo de 2000_ en _Paris, Francia_

-Esto es... la partida de nacimiento de Tino... –dice Misaki sin salir de su asombro.

-La nueva partida. Llegó hoy al departamento y pensaba dártelo hoy con un pedido de disculpas pero ya ves, se complicó todo... Yo tampoco pude haber encontrado mejor padre para mi hijo que tú, Taro Misaki.

-No puedo decirte lo feliz que soy en este momento...

-Entonces sino puedes decirme nada, solamente...

Ella no puede terminar de hablar porque sus palabras son interrumpidas por los labios de Taro...

-...bésame...

-Perdón, pero la paciente sufrió una gran conmoción y necesito darle su medicación. –dice la enfermera entrando a la sala.

-Sí.. no se preocupe, ya me voy... –dice Misaki aún aturdido por la emoción del beso. –Creo que mejor te dejo descansar...

-Está bien. Ve tú también con el médico. No quisiera que te pasara nada justo ahora.

-No te preocupes, me quedo aquí afuera con Tino antes de que empieces a decirle al suero y a los camilleros lo mismo que me dijiste a mí. –dice guiñándole un ojo.

Azumi se ríe mientras la enferma va corriendo a Taro disimuladamente.

_2 de febrero de 2005_

_Bueno, ya es el final (Alisse, cómo ves cumplí con mi promesa del final feliz). La verdad en estos últimos capítulo pasaron muchas cosas fuertes. Me alegra mucho que todos hayan seguido esta historia, sé que escapa un poco de lo convencional y temía un poco que no la aceptaran; creo que yo también aprendí un poco sobre mí misma, ahora más que nunca quiero seguir adelante (cuando vi el primer de fic de Lily de 75 pg, pensé¿Cómo se puede escribir tanto? Y resulta que este llegó a las 72) _

_Minmei, gracias por tu mail y a todos por sus últimos mensajes (todavía me río con lo de Yun Moore ) Realmente lo que más siento es el ya no poder hablar de la misma manera que lo hice hasta ahora con ustedes en estas notas, lo voy a extrañar..._

_No se pierdan el epílogo de esta historia (Lily, nos influiste a todos ) _


	18. Epílogo Happy ending

_**DIARIO PARA TINO**_

_EPÍLOGO: Happy ending_

Tiempo después...

Azumi saca unos adornos de una estantería y los envuelve en papel de diario. Luego ve las fotos en los portarretratos: Taro de niño con sus padres, luego de más grande con su padre, la clásica foto con el Nankatsu, también una con ella misma y con Tino el día del casamiento. Ahora ambos viven en casa de Taro desde que el incendio destruyó su departamento en la rue l'Odeon. Ella abre una caja, allí hay unas pocas pertenencias (las que se salvaron del fuego) dentro de otra caja: un periódico del día en que nació Tino, unos dibujitos del bebé, la carta que le hizo su tía... nada más; el diario que Azumi le escribió a su hijo en aquellos momentos que su vida era marcada por la desesperanza, fue consumido por el fuego que se llevó todos los rastros de su pasado. Ese diario fue hecho con el fin de dejarle un espejo para que Tino pudiera entender las circunstancias que lo trajeron al mundo sin mentiras ni ocultamientos... ahora había perdido su razón de ser principal pero aún Tino no sabe lo que Azumi le decía en esas hojas... deberá decírselo personalmente cuando él tenga la suficiente edad para entender, sólo que cuando llegue ese momento tendrá mucho más que contarle; claro que para eso tendrá al ayuda del otro protagonista de su historia: Taro Misaki, que fue y sigue siendo el amor de su vida... Azumi toma la foto de ella con Taro y Tino y la lleva contra su pecho, agradeciéndole a Dios porque todo lo malo tuvo su razón de ser, por estar viva y junto a las dos personas que más ama en el mundo y por no haberse arrepentido jamás. Sonriendo, deja la foto en la caja y luego cierra el paquete.

-Taro, agradécele a tu mamá por las sábanas y los dulces que nos envió. Y cuando hables con ella no te olvides de decirle que la veremos en el verano...

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, papá llamó para ver como seguías. Dice que vendrá a visitarnos cuando termine con la nueva exposición que está preparando. Y le mandó saludos a tu profesora...

¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Me parece que no seremos los únicos en ser visitados... -le guiña un ojo a Taro que juega con el bebé. -No puedo creer que al fin nos vamos a mudar... Me resulta tan extraño ver todas las cosas en cajas. No es que sean muchas pero... –comenta Azumi mientras guarda de nuevo todo.

-Mejor así. Así habrá más espacio para los nuevos muebles. –contesta Taro depositando a Tino en su cuna. -Ayer vi una casa que seguramente te va a gustar... ya arreglé para que vayamos a verla mañana. Si te gusta, cerramos el trato.

-Está bien. A ver cuéntame cómo es, amor por favor...

-Bueno... está a unas cuadras de Les Champs Elysée... da al frente de un parque para que Tino pueda pasear todos los días... tiene varias habitaciones, los techos altos y puertas muuuy grandes...

¿Y para que son esas puertas taaan grandes?

-Para... –responde Taro-...que cuando entremos te pueda cargar por el umbral así... –toma por los aires a la muchacha- ...y te pueda decir "Bienvenida señora Misaki a su nuevo hogar".

-Señora Misaki... –responde Azumi divertida. –...qué importante que suena...

-Y después, daremos una fiesta para celebrar; si quieres, claro...

-Yo no necesito una fiesta... yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos...

-Lo sé. ¿Y sabes algo? Te amo...

-Y yo te amo a ti...

Algo parecido a un aplauso de Tino corta el prolongado beso entre sus padres...

-Y a ti también te amamos... –dicen a coro Taro y Azumi y luego se echan a reír...

-El cuarto de Tino lo pintará mi papá.

¿Pero qué dices? Si tu papá es pintor de paisajes, no de paredes...

-Entonces le pintará un paisaje en el cuarto... –concluye Taro mientras alza al niño nuevamente.

_**Des nuits d'amour à en mourir / un grand bonheur qui prend sa place**_

_(Noches de amor que no morirán / una gran felicidad que toma su lugar)_

_**Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent / heureux, heureux pour mon plaisir**_

(_Las penas, las amarguras se borran/ felicidad, felicidad para mi placer)_

_**OWARI! **_

_3 de febrero de 2005_

_Bueno, ahora sí es el final. Odio las despedidas pero todo debe terminar alguna vez (aparte de que han de estar hartos de que haga sufrir a Taro). La verdad no sé muy bien porqué lo elegí como personaje, ya que mi favorito en Genzo... De todos modos debo decirles a todos que disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic, no tienen idea de cuanto. Nunca me había planteado la idea seria de hacer un fic de CT excepto una vez que iba a hacer una historia en que Minako Aino (Sailor Venus) se enamoraba perdidamente de Misaki (era una idea vieja de cuando veía J) ... pero ahora que el muchacho se ha casado no creo que sea posible... creo que nuestra blonda amiga conseguirá otro novio _

_Por cierto: la joyería de la que nadie me dio la respuesta en la que Taro compra el anillo es una sucursal francesa de "Osa P."la joyería donde trabajaba la madre de Molly (Naru), la mejor amiga de Serena Tsukino. En el primer capítulo de Sailor Moon el monstruo de turno ataca la joyería, posee a la madre de Molly y Serena debe salvarla. Allí conoce a Tuxedo Mask (chicas, primer capítulo, era muy fácil... ¬¬)_

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de los que han leído/ leen este fic, yo sé que suena a frase hecha pero no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes. También a toda la gente que me deja publicar en sus foros/ sitios. Espero que todos me dejen un último mensaje acerca de que les pareció la historia en general ahora que está completa. La verdad no creo hacer una continuación de esta, pero si lo hago será en clave de comedia, que es mi género favorito. Seguramente en otras historia de CT encuentren más pistas de cómo sigue esta... _

_Por ahora me tomaré un descanso antes de otro fic largo (Lily, sé bien que te debo tu historia y prometo terminarla pronto) además debo retomar trabajo pendiente. Seguramente me verán con algún Songfic o algo fuera de carácter en lo próximo._

_Gracias… totales!_

_Vicky Varela _


End file.
